Une fin heureuse méritée
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: De retour dans la forêt enchantée, les habitants de Storybrooke tentent de contrer Zelena. Regina, étant la seule capable de l'arrêter vraiment, a une place majeure dans cette histoire, et se rapproche de Robin Hood... Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Le commencement

« Henry ! » Regina se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant le nom de son fils. Ses pensées étaient confuses, elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler des événements de la veille. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ses anciens appartements. La femme se laissa retomber dans son lit. « Ce n'est pas possible » songea-t-elle d'un air grave. Elle posa les deux mains sur son visage, désespérée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se décida enfin à se lever. Elle posa ses deux pieds sur le sol glacé tout en scrutant ce qui l'entourait. Elle éprouvait une drôle de sensation en découvrant que rien n'avait changé, plus de vingt-huit ans après la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela la veille, mais ne s'était pas arrêtée à cette sensation, trop occupée à découvrir l'identité de celui, ou plutôt celle, qui avait osé pénétrer dans son château.

La femme commença à marcher dans la grande pièce et retrouva beaucoup d'objets qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié. Elle prit dans ses mains un miroir qui lui avait été donné en cadeau, une vieille plume qui lui avait servi à écrire de nombreuses lettres. Après qu'elle ai retrouvé des objets servant à mille utilités différentes, elle admira ses anciennes robes, placées soigneusement les unes contre les autres. Leurs tissus étaient toujours aussi soyeux, leur beauté intacte également. Elle en prit une et la scruta d'un œil étonné : elle se souvenait de toutes les autres, mais pas de celle-la. Elle haussa le sourcil « pas étonnant, ce n'est pas une robe de reine » songea-t-elle, tout en la remettant auprès des autres. Après plusieurs minutes de questionnement, elle opta pour une tenue sombre qu'elle avait mise seulement une fois, lors d'une visite chez Rumplestilskin pour lui annoncer la mort de son amie. Après l'avoir mise, elle s'attacha les cheveux, refusant de les laisser long comme à son habitude. Après une légère mise en beauté, elle se regarda dans un des nombreux miroir autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle sembla moins imposante que vingt-huit ans auparavant, ses traits ne montraient plus de la rage, mais une tristesse profonde qu'elle ne parvenait plus à masquer. Elle le compris enfin : elle avait changé. Regina soupira, et se dirigea vers la salle où la majorité des autres avaient passé la nuit.

Après avoir traversé presque la moitié du château, elle ouvrit les deux immenses portes en bois. Toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur se retournèrent. Les conversations se stoppèrent et se bousculèrent les uns les autres pour laisser passer leur ancienne reine, comme il était coutume de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait quelque part. Arrivée au centre de l'immense salle faite de pierres blanches, Charmant commença « nous formons des groupes pour chercher les autres habitants de Storybrooke, ils ne sont pas en sécurité, ils doivent savoir ce qu'il se passe »

-Et vous les ramènerez ici ensuite ? Questionna la femme sur un ton neutre.

-Oui, le mieux est de nous regrouper ici avant d'élaborer une stratégie.

-Je resterais ici, répliqua la femme, pour protéger le château si elle est assez stupide pour revenir. Maintenant que ma magie est revenue entièrement ici, je vais réunir mes forces pour essayer de la stopper.

« Me stopper ? » La Méchante Sorcière venait de surgir de nulle part. Au son de sa voix inconnue par tous sauf de Regina, tous se retournèrent au même instant et découvrirent leur nouvelle ennemie.

-Il faudra que je lance un sort de protection aussi, notifia Regina sur un ton sarcastique.

La sorcière était apparue au niveau des portes que l'ancienne reine avait franchi quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle marcha en direction du centre, elle aussi, mais dans une démarche toute autre que sa demie-sœur. Elle balançait son regard, de droite à gauche, pour croiser le sien avec toutes les personnes qui étaient à proximité d'elle. Pourtant, alors qu'elle observait avec un sourire narquois Belle qui était à côté de Neal, quelqu'un s'interposa. Zelena s'arrêta net.

-Que voulez-vous ? Hurla Scarlett

-Ce que je veux ? Répéta la femme verte autour d'elle. Que voudrais-je selon vous ?

-Si elle te pose cette question, ce n'est certainement pas pour que la répète, Greenie ! Ironisa Regina.

Des légers sourires s'affichèrent. Zelena, hors d'haleine hurla « Ne m'appelles pas Greenie ! » La femme passa alors ses mains dans son dos pour attraper quelque chose, et dans une rapidité des plus extrêmes, elle lança deux boules de feu vertes sur Regina. Marchant droit vers le danger, elle s'approcha de la Méchante Sorcière et avec sa main droite, contra les deux maléfices, l'un après l'autre. Elle continuait son avancée à grands pas, avec une expression sur son visage marquée par une rage que les autres n'avaient pas revu depuis bien longtemps. Plus elle s'approchait de Zelena, plus l'autre, qui avait adopté un sourire au moment où elle avait attaqué Regina par surprise, avalait ce rictus. Sa position devenait mal-assurée, et perdait peu à peu de sa crédibilité face à Regina. Avant d'être humiliée par son redoutable adversaire, Zelena disparut.

-Je vais tout de suite faire le sort de pro...

Avant que Regina n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, la Méchante Sorcière apparu à une certaine distance derrière elle et lança une énorme boule de feu verte. Regina ne s'en était pas aperçue. La boule, lancée avec force se rapprochait inévitablement de la femme, qui n'avait pas conscience que le danger allait la frapper d'ici une poignée de secondes. La boule se transforma en un singe volent qui émit un cri strident. Regina se sentie alors poussée sur le côté droit et tomba sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que ce qui l'avait poussé n'était pas le singe volant mais Blanche Neige. Regina se releva la première et aida Blanche en lui tendant la main tout en lui faisant un sourire. Tous les autres avaient presque oublié que la Méchante Sorcière se trouvait encore là, car ils regardaient les deux femmes. « Merci » souffla Regina. En guise de réponse, Blanche se contenta de lui sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Demanda l'ancienne reine.

-Je...je ne crois pas. Blanche regarda le bras qui avait frôlé la bête immonde, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Pourtant, alors qu'elle restait debout, elle éprouva une drôle de sensation lui traverser le corps, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'évanouit.

Regina, encore prêt d'elle parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol, et la posa délicatement dessus. David s'était mis à courir pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée, tout en demandant ce qu'il se passait. Regina lui répondit qu'elle l'ignorait. David, voyant que Zelena était restée dans la pièce, partit dans sa direction et sortit l'épée de son fourreau. La sorcière commença à rire. De rage, il lança vers elle son épée en mobilisant autant de forces qu'il le pouvait. Son ennemie se volatilisa une nouvelle fois, emportant son épée avec elle.

David retourna auprès de sa femme, les autres se rapprochèrent également, proposant leur aide. Doc était à côté de Regina, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Cette dernière fit signe à David de venir.

-Elle n'a pas été touchée, ce qui est un point positif. Vous devriez partir, chercher les autres, vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

-Regina, si vous faites quoi que ce soit contre elle, je le saurais et je...

-Vous me couperez la tête, je sais !

Doc fit un signe de tête à David, qui se leva.

-Nous devons aller chercher les autres habitants de Storybrooke, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ici. Prenez autant d'armes qu'il vous plaira, formez de petits groupes et ensuite nous partirons à leur recherche, déclara David à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Il retourna près de Blanche et la prit dans ses bras. Regina le guida à travers le château pour trouver un endroit plus adéquat à soigner la femme. Doc resta aux côtés de Blanche alors que Regina repartait pour rejoindre les autres. Elle devait voir si le singe volant avait laissé une quelconque trace avant de se volatiliser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Quelques minutes plus tard, le château était de nouveau vide, le calme emplissant ses lourds murs.


	2. Blanche

Regina était agenouillée dans la grande salle près de la trace laissée par le singe volant quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle examinait minutieusement la tache verdâtre qui avait en partie disparue. Alors qu'elle commençait à prélever les restes qui ne s'étaient pas encore évaporés, elle sentit un bruit derrière elle. Lentement, elle se raidit pour ne pas montrer à la personne derrière elle qu'elle se savait observée. Elle chercha quelques instants quelle possibilité serait la meilleure à prendre, puis se leva et lança une boule de feu, rouge cette fois-ci, vers la personne. Elle vit alors une flèche s'approcher d'elle et l'attrapa avec sa main gauche.

-Vous...

-Pardonnez-moi ma dame, je croyais que vous étiez elle, s'excusa Robin des Bois, tout en marchant vers elle.

-Je le croyais également !

Regina, qui avait toujours la flèche dans la main, la lança, puis la rattrapa avec sa main gauche. Lorsque Robin fut près d'elle, la femme lui rendit la flèche avec un léger sourire, puis demanda « pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec les autres ? »

-J'aurais aimé l'être, mais Roland n'était pas en état de marcher, je suis donc resté avec lui. Quand j'ai entendu des pas après que tout le monde soit parti, je suis alors venu ici, vous connaissez la suite.

-Oh...(Regina prit un air inquiet) que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Je pense que les derniers événements l'ont fatigué, surtout celui du singe volant se dirigeant droit vers lui.

-Dites-lui que je promets que cela ne se reproduira pas. Avant de m'attaquer avec votre flèche, j'ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin pour en savoir plus sur Greenie maintenant que c'est fait, je vais commencer le sort de protection

Robin Hood se mit à rire et dit « c'est vous qui m'avez attaqué avec votre magie, je n'ai fait que riposter par réflexe ! » L'homme marqua une légère pause et reprit « si vous avez besoin d'aide, je peux vous assister »

-Soyez près de votre fils, il a plus besoin de vous que moi.

L'homme inclina la tête, puis fit marche vers les deux larges portes pour rejoindre son fils qui était non loin de là. Arrivé au bout de la pièce, il se retourna vers Regina qui s'était mise à genoux. Il cru qu'elle était dans un état second, n'ayant pas pour habitude la magie d'aussi près.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sort de protection était actif. La femme s'assura qu'il serait assez puissant pour protéger le château et ses occupants en le traversant de part en part. Cependant, elle savait que stopper la Méchante Sorcière serait bien plus difficile que de jeter un simple sort. Elle commençait à marcher pour rejoindre ses appartements et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé au singe volant mais elle décida de retourner voir Blanche. Peut-être s'était-t-elle réveillée, elle devait le savoir. Elle pressa donc le pas et se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir face à la pièce où son ancienne ennemie était. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, et vit le nain assis à côté de la femme. Il regarda Regina avec un faible sourire et demanda avec hésitation « je vais être honnête, j'ignore ce que je peux faire pour elle. Peut-être me faudrait-il des herbes que j''ai déjà utilisé auparavant. Puis-je vous demander de rester avec elle en attendant mon retour ? »

-Oui, je vais veiller sur elle, répondit la femme sur un ton poli

-Je reviendrais rapidement, assura-t-il

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la tuer. Regina avait prit un ton sarcastique.

Le nain se leva et sortit en marchant rapidement. La femme se retrouva alors seule avec Blanche, et observa s'il n'y avait aucune trace sur les vêtements de cette dernière. Après quelques minutes sans trouver aucun résultat, Regina s'assit de nouveau et plaça ses deux mains au dessus de la tête de Blanche tout en fermant les yeux. Peut-être ressentirait-elle quelque chose. Alors qu'elle se concentrait, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Regina sursauta et regarda la personne qui était en face d'elle « encore vous ! »

-Je venais voir si elle s'était réveillée, mon fils vient de s'endormir, je n'ai rien à faire d'autre pour être honnête.

-Bien, venez alors !

L'homme avança, referma la porte et prit la chaise qui était occupée il y a encore peu par Doc.

-Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Regina peut-être que le singe l'a touché.

Robin prit alors le temps de se remémorer la scène avec une extrême concentration. _Une boule de feu verte se dirigeait vers Regina. Elle se matérialisa en un singe volant qui se préparait à saisir la femme de ses deux pattes. Blanche se mit à courir vers Regina et la poussa sur le côté pendant que le singe toucha le bras gauche de Blanche Neige. _L'homme raconta ce donc il se souvenait avec autant de détails qu'il pouvait.

-Elle se réveillera, il faut juste être patients, dit Regina.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Robin commença sur un ton détaché « vous savez, j'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur la Méchante Reine, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voulait se venger sur quelqu'un, et il semblerait que ce quelqu'un soit juste à côté d'elle à cet instant précis. »

-Alors vous venez ici pour surveiller si je ne la tue pas ? Demanda Regina sur un ton irrité.

-Non, je suis venu ici car je sais que cela peut être très ennuyeux d'attendre que quelqu'un se réveille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, quand je vous ai rencontré hier, ce n'est pas une femme qui femme aspirant à la vengeance que j'ai vu, d'autant que vous parliez à Blanche.

Regina sourit, puis reprit « tout le monde me voit comme la Méchante Reine, vous êtes le premier à me voir différemment. »

Après cette phrase, un léger silence se fit ressentir, puis une longue conversation commença, variant de sujets à d'autres. Par moment, des sourires, voire même des rires s'échangeaient. Robin n'avait pas l'impression d'être face à cette reine ayant terrifié l'entière population de la Forêt Enchantée. Au contraire, il réalisa que les nombreux récits qu'il avait entendu étaient exagérés, et qu'il fallait de nombreuses rectifications dans toutes ses histoires pour rendre justice à la femme avec qui il discutait. Il ne voyait pas une « reine sans cœur » mais plutôt une « reine au cœur brisé ». Il avait passé assez de temps avec un grand nombre de personnes pour reconnaître une personne ayant perdu beaucoup et c'était le cas de Regina.

-Re...regi...

Regina regarda Blanche, qui était en train de reprendre conscience. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher de cette dernière.

-Que...que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Blanche.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Questionna Robin.

Blanche essaya de se rappeler, puis, à mesure que ses forces lui revenaient, elle se commença à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

-La Méchante Sorcière, souffla Blanche.


	3. La disparition

La nuit avait déjà commencé à décliner dans la Forêt Enchantée. Remise sur pieds, Blanche n'attendait qu'une chose : revoir ceux qui étaient partis le matin même accompagnés des anciens habitants de Storybrooke qu'ils auraient retrouvés. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'avant de reformer en totalité la ville, il se passerait plusieurs jours si ce n'est pas plusieurs mois. Pour autant, cette euphorie n'était pas partagée par Regina, au contraire, elle redoutait l'instant où elle entendrait de nombreux pas arriver vers le château, des voix venir réveiller le silence qui s'était abattu sur l'immense battisse et enfin, les portes s'ouvrir les unes après les autres.

Pourtant, c'est ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux femmes, Doc et Robin (qui portait Roland dans ses bras) marchèrent en direction de l'entrée du château. Arrivés au milieu de cette dernière grande pièce, Blanche continua son avancée, mais Regina la saisit par la main en lui faisant « non » de la tête.

-C'est eux Regina, il n'y a aucune raison de se méfier.

-Il y a toutes les raisons de se méfier au contraire, contrecarra-t-elle, tout ça n'est peut-être qu'un sort !

Robin posa Roland et se prépara à dégainer une flèche si Regina avait raison. Les lumières se firent apercevoir à travers les gonds des deux immenses portes, pendant que les voix traversaient les murs. Elles étaient nombreuses, ce qui créait une confusion pour les cinq personnes qui étaient dans le château et qui essayaient de deviner à qui elles pouvaient bien appartenir.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, et Charmant, entouré de Neal et de Belle dominaient la marche. Les visage illuminé par ces retrouvailles, Blanche couru vers eux. Robin replaça sa flèche dans l'archer tout en s'avançant aux côtés de de son fils du nain qui courrait presque pour avancer au même rythme qu'eux. Regina resta en retrait, et il lui fallu un certain temps avant de se décider à avancer. Arrivée au côté de Blanche qui tenait les deux mains de son époux, les deux la regardèrent et elle ne retint pas de dire à Charmant « vous voyez, je ne l'ai pas tué ! » Blanche le fixa sur un air de défiance pendant que la femme s'éloignait et se retira dans l'ombre, alors que la pièce se remplissait peu à peu de personnes qui avaient été trouvé durant la journée.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda David, hésitant.

-Oui, je te le promet ! Assura sa femme.

Elle balaya du regard toutes les personnes qui étaient rentrées dans le château et reconnu beaucoup d'entre eux : à côté de Belle se trouvait le garagiste et une ancienne bénévole de l'hôpital, un peu loin, une de ses anciennes collègues, et Ruby discutait à côté d'Ashley. Heureuse de la retrouver ici, elle s'empressa d'aller la voir, mais fut interrompue par son époux qui commençait à parler.

-Aujourd'hui, nous avons trouvé de nombreux habitants de Storybrooke, et pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas revoir certains de si tôt ! Autour de lui, les rires s'élevèrent pendant qu'il reprenait, après une légère pause. Pourtant, notre quête n'est pas finie, pas tant qu'il resterait quelque part dans la Forêt Enchantée des nôtres qui ne sont pas en sécurité, pas tant que le danger rôde. Certains habitants ont fêté notre retour en nous offrant de la nourriture, des chevaux, et d'autres cadeaux, alors nous ne devons pas les décevoir ! Ils comptent sur nous. Je leur ai promis au nom de tous que nous les remercieront dignement une fois tout cela fini. Regroupons nous dès à présent, restez dans ce château pour nous préparer à...

Alors que l'homme continuait son discours solennellement, Regina qui était déjà en retrait, quitta la salle, décidée à rejoindre ses appartements, si elle pouvait encore les considérer comme tels. Elle marcha dans un des nombreux couloirs dont le château regorgeait, mais fit une nouvelle fois stoppée par la même personne depuis deux jours.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'humeur festive ma reine ?

La femme se retourna et vit Robin Hood qui se dressait face à elle « je ne suis plus la reine désormais, vous n'avez plus besoin de m'appeler de la sorte. »

-Ce qualificatif vous sied je trouve.

-Alors vous êtes bien le seul ici ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas « d'humeur festive » expliqua la femme.

-Alors venez avec moi et mes Joyeux Compagnons, l'ambiance sera toute autre, je vous en assure !

-Non, je vais rester seule, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire en ce moment.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner, nous pourrons parler un peu comme ça.

-Et pourquoi devrions nous parler ? Demanda sèchement la femme.

-Parce que vos paroles auront beau le nier, vos yeux supplient que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous. Hier, vous étiez prête à vous infliger la malédiction du sommeil devant moi, et aussi à vous retirer votre cœur pour évacuer votre douleur, je vous ai entendu juste avant que le singe attaque. Je ne peux pas comparer mon histoire à la votre, ni même dire que j'ai ressenti les mêmes choses que vous, mais j'ai aussi perdu alors je serais ravi, si vous l'accepter, d'essayer de vous aider.

Durant ce petit discours, Regina s'était sentie quelque peu apaisée. Cette sensation était étrange, car elle ne pensait plus pouvoir la ressentir tant qu'elle serait loin de son fils. Elle osait à peine croire qu'il était sincère, mais elle avait octroyé à l'homme un faible sourire pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Pourtant, méfiante, elle décida d'un simple geste de pousser l'homme contre le mur de pierres face à elle et de soulever l'homme aussi haut qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne puisse plus toucher le sol.

-Regina, que faites-vous ?

-Personne n'ai jamais agréable avec moi comme vous l'êtes. Vous êtes avec elle n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme, qui paniquait, affichait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait « qui Regina ? Qui ? »

-La Méchante Sorcière bien sûr !

-Je ne travaille pour personne d'autre que pour moi-même et les Joyeux Compagnons ! Croyez-vous que je serais assez stupide pour oser m'opposer à vous ?

Regina relâcha sa main qui commençait à l'ankyloser et l'homme retomba sur le sol. Tout en se relevant, il reprit avec insistance « si personne n'a été doux avec vous comme je le suis, c'est parce que vous avez rencontré les mauvaises personnes jusqu'ici ! »

-Et vous ne fuyez pas ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Parce que je viens de vous attaquer...c'est ce que les personnes font normalement ! Expliqua Regina

-Et bien il semblerait que je ne sois pas une personne normale, souri Robin.

Les deux reprirent leur marche, et le silence ne dura que quelques instants. Regina était incroyablement surprise de voir à quel point l'homme était différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré depuis qu'elle était devenue reine. Il était venu lui parler alors que les autres l'auraient évité, il lui a proposé son aide alors que les autres n'auraient jamais eu une telle idée à lui soumettre et enfin il était resté à ses côtés alors que les autres auraient prit cela comme une attaque, une menace. Robin avait raison : il n'était pas une personne normale dans ses critères. La femme s'arrêta face à une porte et dit avec un sourire agréable « il semblerait que nos chemins vont se séparer maintenant. »

-En effet, mais si vous désirez ne pas passer le soirée seule, vous êtes la bienvenue à ma table...enfin celle sur laquelle je serais dans votre château.

Regina ria et déclara « il semblerait que ce n'est plus désormais mon château, mais il appartient à tout le monde d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne pense pas avoir ma place avec les autres, ou du moins pas pour l'instant. »

Les deux continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes encore, puis Robin parti rejoindre les autres dans une ambiance quasi festive pendant que Regina entrait dans ses appartement, traversait le couloir montrant les étages inférieurs d'un côté par une épaisse barrière et arrivait enfin près de son lit où elle s'assit durant quelques instants.

Le lendemain matin, les recherches se préparèrent de nouveau. Alors que tout le monde était sur le point de partir, deux personnes refusaient d'avancer, inquiètes. Robin et Blanche n'avaient pas encore vu Regina. L'homme s'approcha de l'ancienne ennemie de cette dernière et osa lui demander « savez-vous où se trouve Regina ? »

-Non, et cela m'inquiète, elle devrait déjà être là !

-Peut-être devrions-nous aller dans ses appartements si elle s'y trouve et si elle va bien, suggéra Robin.

-Très bien, allez-y je vous y retrouverais après avoir informé Charmant que nous sommes à sa recherche.

Après avoir fait cela et après avoir suggérer à son époux de partir sans eux car le temps était compté, elle commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers le château. Elle traversa la porte qui avait été ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt par Robin. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva, il se retourna vers elle, le visage grave. Blanche avança et découvrit l'atroce vérité.


	4. Le pour-parler

-Elle a disparu ! Souffla Robin sur un ton désemparé.

Blanche commença à regarder autour d'elle dans l'immense pièce et chercha la moindre preuve qui prouverait le contraire « peut-être est-elle sortie et va revenir dans quelques minutes » songea-elle avec une pointe d'espoir.

-On va la retrouver, articula enfin la femme, hésitante.

-Elle est sans aucun doute partie depuis plusieurs heures, elle a une bonne avance sur nous, il faut agir vite !

-Suivez-moi !

Blanche se mit à courir dans la direction inverse, Robin la suivi. Ils traversèrent encore plus rapidement que tout à l'heure la château pour rejoindre la pièce où se trouvaient tous les autres. Blanche avait la certitude de pouvoir retrouver la femme grâce à un précieux atout qui était justement là-bas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les lourdes portes, elle s'arrêta net, la stupeur la paralysant face à ce qu'elle s'était mise à redouter : le château était de nouveau vide.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle enfin. Si Ruby serait encore là, elle aurait pu nous aider à retrouver la piste de Regina ! Comment va-t-on faire ? Elle peut être partout !

-Paniquer n'est pas une solution, vous aurez besoin de concentration pour réfléchir correctement. Vous êtes proche d'elle, non ?

-D'une certaine manière oui...

-Prenez votre temps et pensez à un lieu où elle pourrait être qu'elle aime, qui fait partie de son histoire.

Robin parlait posément, sa voix était douce, et agréable, ce qui aidait Blanche à se calmer. Après quelques instants d'un silence insoutenable, l'expression de Blanche montra qu'elle avait enfin trouvé.

Les deux se mirent en marche, toujours en silence et quittèrent le château. Par chance, il restait deux chevaux dans l'écurie qu'ils préparèrent puis se mirent en selle.

Au triple galop, Blanche et Robin traversaient les nombreux paysages qui se trouvaient dans la Forêt Enchantée. Au fil des minutes, Blanche commença à se détendre légèrement, sans doute grâce au pouvoir qu'exerçaient sur elle les magnifiques lieux. Par moments, elle se sentait presque bercée au vent à dos de sa monture, au milieu d'endroits presque extraordinaires qui lui permettraient en temps normal de s'imaginer mille rêveries. Mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre aujourd'hui. Elle ignorait si Regina se trouverait là où elle conduisait Robin, mais ne voyait pas d'autres endroits possibles. Le temps lui semblait interminable, car elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle était encore loin de sa destination.

Robin quant à lui était très anxieux pour Regina. Il faisait confiance à Blanche, bien qu'il ne l'avait rencontré seulement deux jours auparavant. Autant dire que la Forêt Enchantée était redevenue aussi mouvementée que lorsqu'elle était encore peuplée de toutes ces personnes qu'il côtoyait désormais. En trois jours, il avait voyagé à travers une bonne partie de ce monde magique, rencontré des personnes qu'il connaissait uniquement grâce aux histoires célèbres voyageant à travers les tavernes et autres lieux de rendez-vous. Il avait découvert que ces histoires étaient en partie, pour ne pas dire en quasi totalité, exagérées, loin de la vérité. Il s'était même pris d'affection pour celle qui était surnommée par tout le monde « la méchante reine » et il se sentait quelque peu responsable de sa disparition. Peut-être aurait-il dû insister la veille pour qu'elle ne passe pas la soirée seule avec ses vieux démons. Ils étaient tous les deux absorbés par leurs pensées et il était impossible de leur échapper, tant elles tourmentaient leur esprit.

Enfin, après plus d'une heure de chevauchée, ils arrivèrent. Robin regarda l'endroit, intrigué. Il était évident qu'il était abandonné depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant le début de la malédiction. Il osait s'imaginer une magnifique prairie autrefois verte et resplendissante, avec une immense battisse à sa droite et une grande écurie à sa gauche. Il ne restait rien d'autre qu'une plaine jaunie et déformée par les marches ininterrompues des monstres de grande taille. Les deux battisses n'étaient plus rien d'autre que des ruines. Au loin, se dressait une colline et il vit une silhouette svelte debout, à côté d'un arbre qui avait perdu ses feuilles tout comme sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Il chercha du regard Blanche qui découvrait l'endroit avec stupéfaction voire même avec horreur. Robin devina sans grande difficulté qu'elle était venue ici. Après plusieurs minutes où les deux étaient restés figés sur place, Robin demanda enfin « où sommes-nous ? »

-L'endroit où Regina a grandi, lui répondit la femme tout en reprenant une marche lente.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de la colline surplombée par Regina, l'homme distingua quelque chose au fol, face à elle. Il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il s'agissait « qu'est-ce qui c'est ? » osa-t-il en désignant la chose.

-Une tombe, répondit Blanche, saisie d'un frisson.

Robin arrêta net son cheval en entendant cette révélation puis recommença sa marche avec difficulté. Cette difficulté était partagée par Blanche, et c'est avec un visage sombre qu'ils arrivèrent près de Regina, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à fixer le néant comme objectif. Ils descendirent avec synchronisation de leur chevaux qui ne voulurent pas brouter l'herbe tant elle avait été saccagée.

Blanche s'avança lentement vers Regina pendant que Robin la suivait avec hésitation. Il ignorait s'il devait rester en retrait ou bien rester près des deux femmes. Il songea qu'il serait plus avisé de les laisser seules.

-Est-ce un pour-parler ?

-Je crois que ce temps est révolu depuis bien longtemps, Regina, répondit Blanche sur un ton tout aussi grave que l'autre femme.

-Après tout, reprit Regina, nous sommes de retour ici, et je suis, je serais toujours la Méchante Reine pour toutes les personnes qui croisent mon chemin.

-Je devrais peut-être vous laisser...suggéra Robin

-Non, restez, hier vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez m'aider, alors écoutez cela tout d'abord avant de vous mêler à la Méchante Reine ! Dit Regina.

Les deux femmes s'engagèrent alors dans une longue conversation, pendant que Robin les écoutait, attentif, tout en surveillant que l'endroit était sûr et non infesté des créatures de Zelena.


	5. Confession

Après la phrase que la femme venait de prononcer, Blanche s'empressa de répondre « Regina, ce regard que les autres portent sur vous va changer, il est déjà en train de changer depuis que vous avez renoncé à toute vengeance pour Henry. Si vous désirez qu'ils vous aiment, alors cela montre que vous n'êtes pas cette « méchante reine » mais que votre cœur est bon ! » Blanche parlait sur un ton calme. Elle ne bougeait pas, préférant rester immobile comme son interlocutrice. Sa voix trahissait pourtant une profonde tristesse qui la traversait. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit « quand tout le monde verra que vous combattez avec nous la Méchante Sorcière, ils comprendront qui vous êtes vraiment au fond de vous, celle que je n'ai jamais cessé de voir : cette douce Regina qui m'a sauvé ici et que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur comme ma seconde mère. »

-Et qu'aurais-je ensuite ? Parla enfin Regina. On m'enlèvera tout pouvoir car je ne mérite certainement pas d'être reine à cause de mon passé ? On m'éloignera le plus possible de tout conflit pour ne pas réveiller le monstre qui sommeille en moi ? On se montrera gentil avec moi parce qu'il faut l'être ? Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je veux que si les gens doivent arrêter de me voir comme la Méchante Reine, c'est parce qu'ils en auront envie, pas parce qu'ils en seront obligés. Si j'ai compris une chose, c'est qu'on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer, et rien ne promet que si j'arrive à éliminer cette chose verte, ils le feront !

-Si Regina ! Ils s'inquiètent pour vous et commencent à entre-apercevoir votre bonne nature !

L'ancienne reine se retourna pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation vers Blanche, affichant son visage saisit par la tristesse et le désespoir et lui dit avec une voix qui tremblait presque « elle est morte lorsque son véritable amour a été tué devant elle ! »

Robin prit un air grave, comprenant enfin d'où avait pu provenir toute la détresse de la reine avant celle de la perte de son fils. Il avait eu donc raison de voir avant tout dans Regina une femme brisée ayant énormément souffert, peut-être même souffert beaucoup plus que la plupart de la population de la Forêt Enchantée.

-Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais dites Regina, que j'ai gardé tout au fond de moi car je ne voulais pas partager mon fardeau avec d'autres personnes. J'ai toujours pensé que si je devais dire ces choses un jour à quelqu'un, ce ne serait qu'a vous, alors je crois que le moment est venu d'en parler enfin. Blanche prit une profonde inspiration, et commença son discours émouvant, en fixant la tombe de Daniel. Depuis que vous m'avez dit ici, il y a plus de vingt-huit ans, que Daniel était mort parce que j'ai dit la vérité à votre mère, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je m'imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je vous vois fuir dans la nuit, main dans la main, comme le jour où je vous ai surpris ensemble. Je vous vois parcourir le monde sur vos deux chevaux, avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, comme celui que vous aviez lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées. Je vous vois trouver une magnifique demeure et vous y installer, et ne manquer jamais de rien. Je vous vois élever de magnifiques enfants, possédant toutes les qualités de Daniel mélangées aux vôtres. Oui, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je m'imagine votre fin heureuse, la seule fin que vous méritez. Si cela se serait réalisé, j'ignore si j'aurais rencontré Charmant, eu Emma, peut-être que le destin nous aurait réuni, mais au moins, vous auriez eu la vie qu'il vous était due.

Blanche se tût, essuyant une larme solitaire qui coulait sur son visage pâle. Regina fit de même, n'ayant rien entendu d'aussi beau de la femme. Un silence s'installa alors, coupé de temps à autres par le hennissement des chevaux.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas destinée à avoir une telle fin. Dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, j'ai perdu mes deux amours.

-Rien n'est perdu pour Henry ! Nous pouvons trouver un moyen ici pour y retourner, une fois que la Méchante Reine aura été stoppée. Si vous nous aidez, si vous vous comportez en héroïne face à elle, chaque personne de la Forêt Enchantée s'en souviendra !

Regina luttait de plus en plus pour retenir ses larmes, certaines réussissaient à tomber sur son visage, qu'elle s'empressait d'essuyer.

-Vous gardez toujours l'espoir, c'est quelque chose de famille que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Je ne suis pas aussi confiante que vous.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point j'ai été désolée d'apprendre que Daniel était revenu à Storybrooke, différent...

C'en était trop pour Regina, de grosses larmes coulèrent. Elle ne chercha pas à les cacher, mais se mit à parler, avec une voix tremblante, tout comme ses mains « vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau ? « Aime quelqu'un d'autre. » Pensait-il que c'était possible d'aimer un autre homme que lui ? Personne ne pourra le remplacer, personne ne pourra avoir une autre place dans mon cœur sauf Daniel, mes parents et Henry ! Votre père était un homme bon avec moi, et il n'a jamais pu m'aimer durant toutes ces années. Son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme le mien. Si vous perdiez Charmant, seriez-vous capable d'aimer un autre homme une nouvelle fois ? Et vous, pourrez-vous aimer encore une fois ? »

Regina venait de s'adresser à Robin pour la première fois. L'homme, qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusque là ignorait s'il devait répondre et ce qu'il devait répondre. Il vit dans les yeux de Blanche qu'elle était désarçonnée par cette question, sans doute ne s'était-t-elle jamais posé celle-ci auparavant. Alors, avec une voix légèrement tremblante, il s'exprima « pendant que ma femme vivait ses dernières heures, je lui donnait la main. Elle ne voulait pas que je vois ça, mais je refusais de la quitter. Je restais là, assis à côté d'elle, et j'écoutais ses dernières volontés. Ses derniers mots ont été pour notre fils, mais juste un peu avant, elle m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas vivre le reste de mes jours seulement hanté par son souvenir. Je lui ai alors répondu que je refusais de la remplacer, et elle avait esquissé un faible sourire tout en me répondant que je ne la remplacerais pas en faisant ça, seulement je passerais à autre chose sans l'oublier pour autant. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous devriez faire, mais il me semble que vous êtes encore trop jeune pour vivre seule, tout comme moi. »

Alors qu'un silence se jetait de nouveau sur les trois personnes, les chevaux se mirent à s'agiter puis fuirent. Le vent commença à se lever pendant que le ciel s'assombrissait. « C'est elle ! » murmura Blanche. Regina se redressa, aussi droite qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle mobilisait toutes ses forces pour paraître imposante. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste sec, et en une fraction de seconde, le visage désespéré de la femme se transforma en celui d'une personne pleine de rage.

-Montre-toi Greenie ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'écouter dans une conversation comme celle-ci, hurla Regina.


	6. Un premier combat

Pleine de rage, les mains de Regina tremblaient. Elle se souvenu d'une des leçons que lui avait donné Rumplestilskin, il lui avait alors dit que la magie était étroitement liée avec les sentiments de la personne qui était en train de l'exercer. Plus la personne éprouvait un sentiment fort, plus la magie serait forte. La sienne promettait donc d'être très puissante.

Un rire se fit entendre au loin, entre deux bourrasques d'un vent violent qui avait entraîné dans sa course des nuages aussi sombres que la Méchante Sorcière. Elle ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, et apparue dans une épaisse fumée verte. Les mains sur les hanches, elle continua de montrer son assurance certaine avec ses ricanements forcés et sa silhouette droite. Elle commença alors à avancer vers les trois autres, toujours vêtue de la robe de Regina.

« Désolée de vous interrompre dans cette conversation assez émouvante, mais je m'ennuyais d'attendre ! dit la femme verte sur un ton ironique.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici et nous écouter ? hurla Regina, prise par une folie furieuse qui se voyait sur elle jusqu'au bout des doigts. Je vais te le faire regretter ! »

La femme leva sa main droite et commença à faire des gestes lents mais assurés. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, des lianes sortaient de terre et se jetaient violement contre Zelena. Pourtant, cela ne l'affectait pas, elle les évitait toutes sans exception et sans le moindre effort, alors, elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Me blesser avec ces vulgaires tours de magie ? Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça, ma chère ! »

Regina était de plus en plus hors d'haleine. Rien ne l'arrêterait, et rien ne la ferait échouer. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, tout simplement car elle n'avait jamais échoué auparavant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une énorme boule de feu aussi rouge que sa rage, l'autre reprit, sur un ton toujours aussi faux « je ne voudrais pas t'épuiser, tes forces sembles être aussi nombreuses que celles d'un magicien de bas étage ! »

« Me sous-estimer est la dernière chose à faire, _ma chère_ » hurla Regina.

Robin et Blanche, restés jusqu'ici silencieux n'osaient se manifester dans ce duel. Blanche n'avait jamais vu Regina dans un tel état et ne comptait pas la laisser seule avec la Méchante Sorcière. Si elle avait écouté la conversation, alors elle connaissait les faiblesses de Regina, toutes réunies dans son lourd passé qu'elle venait de confier quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors, Blanche songea que si elle maîtrisa une arme, c'était sans aucun doute son arc, alors elle dégaina en douceur une flèche en faisant le moins de bruit possible et la tira en direction de Zelena. Elle passa si vite que c'est à peine si l'autre l'avait vu venir et lui frôla le visage, comme le montrerait d'ici quelques instants une marque rouge. Jubilant de son attaque, elle ne se retint pas de dire sur un ton détaché et sûr « je ne rate jamais mes cibles, si je dois viser ton visage, je ne le manquerais pas ! »

C'est à peine si la femme verte avait remarqué Robin et Blanche jusque-là, alors, elle toisa la femme tout en s'adressant à Regina « je crois que nous sommes parties du mauvais pied, que dirais-tu d'effacer tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous jusqu'ici et en échange me rendre un service ? » bien entendu, l'ancienne reine ne répondit pas, et c'est en frôlant son visage avec une main pleine de magie qu'elle retira la marque laissée par la flèche qu'elle continua « je vais te laisser une chance, je veux juste en échange que tu me montres ta bonne volonté. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle et toi, avez eu une relation…compliquée. Amène-là moi ici et je me vengerais sur elle, en ton nom ! »

Regina ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, pourtant, elle était loin de penser la même indifférence. Lentement, elle se retourna, et marcha vers Blanche. La jeune femme pâlit, mais ne fuit pas pour autant. Derrière elles, la Méchante Sorcière jubilait, voyant combien il était facile de manipuler la femme. Pour tous, les secondes se transformaient en minutes. Robin se tenait prêt à intervenir, il n'allait pas laisser Blanche se faire livrer aussi rapidement à ce monstre vert !

Il ne restait plus que quelques pas à faire pour que Regina atteigne Blanche, celle-ci commençait déjà à fermer les yeux. Pourtant, elle sentit l'autre femme la saisir de son arc avec lenteur. Elle ouvrit discrètement un œil et vit que Regina lui lançait un regard complice, pendant que celle-ci équipait l'arc d'une flèche. Elle se retourna d'un bond et lança la flèche vers le ciel et commença, sur un ton détaché et posé, en contraste avec celui qu'elle avait quelques minutes auparavant « tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde, car si c'était le cas, tu n'oserais pas t'adresser à la Méchante Reine sur ce ton. Soit tu es stupide, soit tu es ignorant. J'opterais pour les deux. Je vais te laisser une chance, lorsque j'aurais fini de parler, la flèche tombera sur ton crâne à une vitesse fulgurante. Si tu reviens encore me menacer, ou menacer les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée, je jure de te détruire, si c'est la dernière que je fais ! »

A mesure que Regina parlait, Zelena perdait peu à peu de son sourire, peu à peu de son assurance. Elle était attentive aux paroles de la femme, et son expression trahissait une légère peur. Réalisant que le discours de Regina venait de s'achever, elle fit un pas mal assuré sur le côté. Comme promis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, la flèche tomba à l'endroit où se tenait la femme verte.

Sans un bruit, elle disparut avec trois coups de talons l'un contre l'autre, rendant au lieu sinistre son calme pesant. Blanche lâcha un souffle qui se fit entendre par les deux autres, et redevint calme. Regina lui rendit son arc avec un faible sourire et marcha là où Zelena venait de disparaître et ramassa les deux flèches, pendant que Robin rejoignit Blanche, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

Regina rendit les deux flèches à l'autre femme, et demanda aux deux de lui donner leurs mains. Formant un cercle, ils disparurent de l'endroit et se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard devant le château. Se remettant tous de leurs fortes émotions matinales entre les confessions de Regina et l'attaque de Zelena, ils pensèrent qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à raconter le soir venu aux autres.


	7. La dispute

Le soir bien avancé, Charmant rejoignit Blanche dans leur immense lit. Il ne fit aucun bruit et tenta du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée. Sa tentative échoua, et c'est avec une gracieuse lenteur qu'elle se retourna et le regarda avec un léger sourire. L'homme embrassa sur la joue sa femme avant de s'installer définitivement et confortablement dans le lit. Alors que ses yeux étaient encore légèrement collés, Blanche commença à parler d'une voix presque inaudible.

« C'était une sacrée journée, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as parlé de la tienne.

-Charmant, je peux te demander quelque chose avant ?

-Bien sûr !

-Promets-moi de ne pas me couper avant la fin d'avoir fini ma phrase.

-Tu commences à me faire peur… » Répliqua l'homme, qui s'était redressé pour mieux écouter et montrer son intérêt.

Blanche savait que résumer sa journée serait assez difficile, elle était prête à parier tout ce qui était en sa possession que dès qu'elle aurait commencé à parler, Charmant l'interromprait. Elle s'imaginait déjà les répliques de l'homme, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle prit le temps de s'assoir dans le lit, se libérant ainsi des bras protecteurs de son mari qui l'entouraient et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

« Cette nuit, Regina a quitté le château. » Déjà là, Charmant écarquillait les yeux, choqué d'entendre une telle chose. « Quand on s'est aperçu de sa disparition, Robin et moi, sommes partis à sa recherche…enfin je savais où elle était. Un peu après qu'on soit arrivés là-bas, Zelena nous a trouvé. » Blanche dit une pause, et observa attentivement son époux, de plus en plus désarçonné par la tournure que prenait cette conversation, il s'attendait encore au pire. « Mais…elle n'a rien fait, je crois que Regina lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de nous encore. »

Après cette phrase, les deux restèrent silencieux, fixant des endroits de la pièce différents, perdus dans leurs pensées. Blanche se sentit alors obligée de rajouter « elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt je pense, à moins qu'elle soit, comme l'a dit Regina, stu… »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Coupa enfin l'homme. Entre deux conversations, comme si tout cela était normal ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Regina a…

-Depuis quand devons-nous lui faire confiance ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Oh non David, je ne vais certainement pas reprendre cette conversation avec toi, pas tant que ça sera ta haine qui te fera parler ! Elle t'aveugle totalement sur Regina !

-Peut-être que c'est ma haine qui me fait parler, mais toi, c'est ce désir de voir en elle celle qu'elle était autrefois !

-Je la vois ainsi parce qu'elle l'est encore ! Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'être »

Blanche avait presque hurlé en disant cette dernière phrase. Regina était un sujet très sensible au sein du couple, pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à arrêter d'en parler car tous deux voulaient montrer qu'ils avaient raison.

« Blanche, tu ne t'aperçois même pas des risques que tu prends pour elle. Si elle a réussi à faire comprendre à Zelena qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, tu ne penses pas que c'est parce qu'elles se sont associées toutes les deux ? Une sorte d'alliance pour que Regina soit vue comme la gentille pour mieux nous tromper ensuite ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Alors pour toi, c'est plus crédible que les deux « méchantes » aient créé une alliance plutôt que d'oser penser que Regina est désormais du bon côté, de notre côté ?

-Imagines toi à ma place, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, a te méfier d'elle ? Toutes ces personnes qui viennent dans ce château ont confiance en nous, certains refusent l'idée que la Méchante Reine puisse être là aussi, on ne peut pas les décevoir, a un moment, il faudra choisir entre eux et elle et… »

La femme sortir du lit d'un bond et se retourna, fixant le paysage qui s'offrait face à elle. A travers les orifices taillées dans la pierre pour profiter de la nature dominante de ce monde, elle profita de respirer l'air frais, tout en contrecarrant son époux.

« Si je me mettais à ta place, je te ferais confiance et je laisserais une seconde chance à Regina. Pour que tous ces gens l'acceptent, il suffit simplement de montrer que nous sommes aux côtés de la « Méchante Reine » comme tu le dis si bien. Ils s'y habitueront et verront en elle ce que j'ai toujours vu : une femme au cœur pur, qui s'est assombri au fil des années, certes, mais qui ne demande qu'à le redevenir.

-Alors si je te demandais d'accepter le roi Georges, tu le ferais ? Tu lui accorderais ta confiance sans réfléchir juste parce que je te me demande, après ce qu'il m'a fait et t'a fait ? »

Blanche se retourna de nouveau et regarda Charmant d'un air totalement exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas comparable ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Bien au contraire, c'est exactement la même chose ! »

C'en était trop pour Blanche, elle en avait assez entendu pour la soirée, alors, elle marche d'un pas déterminé vers la porte et s'en alla. Charmant se retrouva alors seul et désemparé dans la chambre, sentant l'air frais se poser avec lenteur sur lui.

A leur insu, une personne venait de les épier et avait entendu chaque mot prononcé durant ce débat entre les deux amoureux. C'est avec un rire que cette personne balaya d'un geste fluide, la projection qui se trouvait à ses pieds.


	8. Une preuve de confiance

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une fatigue profonde que se réveilla Charmant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la sensation de n'avoir pas dormi. C'était en partie vrai, car il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à ruminer la dispute qu'il avait eue avec sa femme. C'est seulement quand il laissa le sommeil prendre le dessus qu'il se laissa aller, dans un monde de songes bien moins houleux. Voyant que le jour était déjà levé, il décida de sortir du lit en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Pour une fois, Blanche ne se réveilla pas, mais l'homme pensa qu'elle voulait simplement éviter une dispute matinale. Il savait parfaitement que le sujet était clos et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour faire prendre conscience de la stupidité des arguments que défendait avec ardeur Blanche.

Il s'extirpa donc en silence de la chambre, en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière lui. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, il arriva enfin dans une grande salle qui semblait être devenue la pièce commune. Il songea furtivement qu'une organisation devait être vite faite, au risque de voir le château devenir une pagaille sans nom. Depuis leur retour, les recherches avaient été fructueuses, car chaque jour, de nouvelles personnes, anciens habitants de Storybrooke ou venant des lieux qui n'avaient pas été touchés par la malédiction, venaient se réfugier ici, pensant que c'était le meilleur endroit où ils devaient aller. Il ignorait combien de personnes se trouvaient là, mais il s'agissait déjà d'un groupe assez nombreux pour se défendre, s'il le fallait.

En passant près de visages plus ou moins familiers qui lui échangeaient des sourires sincères de gratitude, il arriva au centre de la salle. Tous les autres se mirent près de lui, pour entendre un discours qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Charmant était surpris de voir toutes ces personnes se réunir près de lui, il était donc en quelque sorte, obligé de parler.

"Bonjour…" après une brève hésitation, il reprit "je suis heureux de voir que nous formons un groupe de plus en plus nombreux, grâce à cela, nos recherches seront vite terminées et nous pourrons ainsi nous focaliser sur une tactique pour stopper Zelena. Nous ne parviendrons pas à la repousser éternellement, c'est pourquoi il faudra nous préparer. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à vous battre à mes côtés, mais plus nous serons nombreux, et plus nos…"

"Etre nombreux ne vous permettra pas de gagner, elle est bien trop puissante ! Avant de vouloir l'attaquer, apprenez-vous à vous protéger, et ce n'est certainement pas dans ce château que vous y arriverez. Vous êtes en train de lui mâcher le travail, elle n'aura qu'à briser un sort de protection pour entrer dans un seul et même lieu pour anéantir tous ses ennemis. La première chose à faire est de se disperser dans des lieux sûrs !" Regina s'était rapprochée du centre de la salle, et parlait à David assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Après ces dernières paroles, un silence s'éleva. Cela aurait été mentir de dire que ce discours n'avait convaincu personne, car certains, même s'ils refuseraient de le dire à haute voix, approuvaient ce que venait de dire la femme, mais c'était la Méchante Reine après tout…

"Depuis quand vous y connaissez-vous en tactique ?" demanda David sur un air sarcastique.

"Et vous ? Difficile de croire que vous avez été un prince avec un comportement aussi…"

"Regina a raison" coupa Robin en marchant vers David et tentant de faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux autres. "C'est risqué de laisser tout le monde ici, si elle vient avec son armée de singes volants, elle aura rapidement le dessus sur nous !"

Charmant s'approcha à son tour de Robin et se retrouva près de Regina qui le toisait et la désigna du doigt en disant "et si elle les emmène dans des lieux qui seront encore plus risqués que celui-ci ? Ces hommes ne pourront pas se défendre s'ils ne sont pas assez nombreux ! Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance, il est tout à fait possible qu'elle ait fait une alliance avec la Méchante Sorcière !"

Des murmures percèrent dans l'assemblée, qui jusque-là était attentive. Ce que Charmant venait de dire était tout à fait possible, ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à cette femme, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait enduré au peuple, après avoir persécuté pendant tant d'années la famille de Blanche et avoir entraîné une guerre sans merci, elle était forcément du côté de la sorcière ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle là, dans ce château ? Sa place n'était certainement pas ici !

"Admettons, et si elle arrive ici, comment allez-vous combattre ? Avec des hommes ayant fait la guerre des ogres simplement en racontant les exploits de leurs grands-parents sur le champ de bataille ? Ce n'est pas des guerriers qui sont devant vous, seulement des paysans, vous n'avez pas d'armée, pas un seul soldat ! Vous croyez qu'ils tenteront d'arrêter Greenie quand elle sera face à eux et qu'ils verront les singes voler au-dessus d'eux ? Ils fuiront, rien de plus ! Elle est bien trop puissante pour eux, et vous le savez très bien, la seule personne qui puisse l'arrêter est moi, et seulement moi."

Après de telles paroles de Regina, les murmures s'étaient stoppés net. Pourtant, des voix cachées commencèrent à hurler "on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !" David se retourna vers toutes les personnes qui criaient ces choses, incapable de les arrêter. "Elle ment !" Décidément, ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait, tant un écho se formait dans la pièce. "C'est la Méchante Reine, ne l'écoutez pas !" Il tenta de les calmer, de les rassurer, voire même de s'énerver également, pourtant, cela ne faisait que de s'empirer. "On veut une preuve de confiance pour la croire !" Robin faisait signe à Regina de partir avec lui, en lui tendant son bras. Avant même qu'elle ne put faire un pas, quelque chose lancé la frôla presque et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

"On n'attendra pas les portes, ils bloqueront le passage et risqueront de vous envoyer encore d'autres choses de ce genre." Murmura Robin à l'intention de Regina. Il était indéniable qu'il était inquiet, son visage était marqué une légère montée d'adrénaline le poussant à être vigilent à chaque détail.

Alors que les deux marchèrent vers le mur où plus personne ne pourrait tenter de viser la femme, tout hurlement cessa : Blanche venait d'arriver et regardait avec effroi ce bien triste spectacle. Elle s'approcha de David, qui tenta de la prendre par les épaules, mais elle s'éloigna de lui en le fusillant du regard. Elle se tourna vers Regina et Robin qui revenaient lentement vers elle.

"Ils veulent avoir confiance en votre pouvoir, votre majesté" murmura Robin à l'oreille de la reine.

Elle se retourna vers lui, se demandant la signification de cette phrase, puis, son visage s'éclaira en une fraction de seconde : elle venait de comprendre le message de l'homme.

Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Regina s'avança pour retrouver la place où elle était quelques minutes avant cette sorte d'émeute, puis parla, d'une voix rauque bien connue. "Vous pensez que je suis ici pour vous trahir quand il me le plaira ? Vous voulez me faire confiance ? Pour prouver ma loyauté à tous ceux qui en doutent encore, je renonce à mon titre pour que Blanche et son prince puissent enfin roi et reine. "

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les nouveaux représentant du royaume qui eux-mêmes ne réalisait pas encore ce que Regina venait d'annoncer ni l'ampleur qui venait d'être créée à cet instant.


	9. La valse

Après un tel acte venant de Regina, les conversations furent pendant longtemps à son sujet. Autant dire que cela n' avait laissé personne indifférent, bien au contraire. Tout le monde apportait son explication pour justifier ce qui avait bien pu pousser leur ancienne reine à renoncer à son titre. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment changé et s'était ralliée à leur cause, ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une ruse, après tout, cette femme n'avait plus d'honneur après ce qu'elle avait fait !

Il était indéniable de dire que cette nouvelle les avait tous enchanté : ils auraient enfin une reine qu'ils aimaient déjà avec un roi à ses côtés pouvant leur assurer toutes les qualités requises pour gouverner.

Pourtant, au fil des jours, ces conversations diminuèrent. Ni Blanche ni James n'avait reparlé officiellement de tout cela et ils n'avaient pas vu Regina depuis un certain déjà. Certaines rumeurs couraient sur elle, tentant d'expliquer pourquoi elle ne s'affichait plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant.

La vérité était pourtant simple, mais personne ne semblait y avoir pensé, ou du moins, cela ne serait pas une rumeur très intéressante. La femme s'était en fait retirée dans ses appartements, dans lesquels elle tentait de devancer la Méchante Sorcière avec toutes sortes de livres qu'elle avait oubliés depuis de nombreuses années. Elle travaillait donc chaque jour sur chaque sort, enchantement ou potion pouvant l'aider à vaincre la femme verte.

Prise par ses recherches, elle sortait donc très peu des pièces qui lui étaient réservées, et pour être honnête, Regina n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec un peuple hargneux envers elle. Les deux seules personnes qui avaient pris l'habitude de venir la voir étaient Robin et Blanche. Cette dernière s'inquiétait pour la femme, car il n'était pas coutumier pour l'ancienne reine de rester seule dans un lieu aussi confiné. Pour autant, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse part de ses inquiétudes à son époux, elle pensait déjà que c'était à cause de leur dispute que Regina avait été contrainte de renoncer à ses pouvoirs.

Ainsi, un soir, alors que la femme était assise sur un bureau affaissé de livres et de tout objet pouvant lui servir pour créer une potion, elle écrivait dans un livre à couverture marron. Habituée récemment au calme, elle y avait pris goût et la prévenait de chaque bruit encore plus rapidement qu'avant. C'est pourquoi, elle se retourna d'un bond dans un léger sursaut quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle.

"Votre majesté, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !" lança Robin.

"Je ne suis plus votre reine désormais, gardez cela pour Blanche !"

"Elle n'est pas encore reine et je trouve que cela vous sied, alors je continuerais à vous nommer ainsi." L'homme affichait un grand sourire, tout en s'avançant, il continua "vous m'avez demandé une fois de vous montrer plus de respect, je le fais désormais."

La femme baissa la tête pour masquer un petit sourire avant de reprendre sur un ton joueur "reine ou non, vous pensez que je devrais avoir peur de vous ?"

"Tout le monde craint les voleurs, non ? rit l'homme. Après une légère pause, il reprit en lui tendant une assiette "je sais qu'avec votre magie, vous pouvez créer toute la nourriture qu'il vous plaît, mais je vous ai apporté ça, je l'ai faite dans les cuisines, au cas où…"

Regina prit l'assiette, touchée par cette attention et alla la poser sur un coin d'une table remplie de parchemins poussiéreux. Elle avait apprécié ce geste, bien que l'homme et Blanche le faisait chaque jour.

"Comment dois-je voir cela ? Un château royal n'est pas assez protégé pour qu'un voleur le vole, ou qu'un voleur assez doué peut réussir à voler un château royal ?"

Après une courte seconde où elle resta sérieuse, elle se ria de bon cœur, suivie par Robin.

"J'ai l'habitude d'entendre que je suis un bon voleur, j'opterais pour la seconde si j'étais vous."

En guise de réponse, Regina hocha de la tête, puis, après quelques instants où le calme s'installa, Robin reprit "j'ai entendu dire que la nourriture de l'autre monde était bien meilleure que celle-ci, c'est vrai ?"

"Meilleure encore !" confirma la femme en s'approchant du voleur. "Si nous nous serions rencontrés dans le monde d'où je viens, je vous aurais préparé des lasagnes, elles sont aussi légendaires que moi !"

"Le nom me plaît !" lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. "Vous savez, je pense que cela pourrait arriver."

"Retourner là-bas ?"

"Ahin."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? "

"J'ai toujours de bons pressentiments, si je sens qu'une chose va se passer, alors elle se passera. Vous retournerez là-bas, retrouverez votre fils et me préparerez ces…lasagnes."

Les deux rirent, bien que Regina n'osait pas croire une telle chose. Elle l'espérait, mais de là à être aussi sûre que Robin… L'homme la coupa dans ses pensées.

"Si vous voulez être seule, je peux me retirer."

"Non !" lâcha Regina inconsciemment. "Enfin…je…je veux dire que votre présence ne me gêne pas, mais si vous voulez repartir vous…"

"Non, pas le moins du monde."

"Vous ne restez pas avec Roland ?"

"Il est avec les Joyeux Compagnons en train d'écouter les récits de la guerre des ogres. Vous savez, votre discours a eu son petit effet sur les consciences !"

Regina sourit, puis après un bref instant, l'homme reprit. "Quel dommage qu'ici vous ne puissiez pas entendre la musique !"

"Quelle musique ?"

"Celle jouée tous les soirs par la troupe itinérante qui est arrivée il y a quelques jours. Ils ont échangé leur protection contre leurs services, c'est-à-dire, jouer de leurs instruments."

Avant que Regina ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il lui tendit son bras et demanda "une danse madame ?"

"Je…je ne sais pas danser." Bredouilla-t-elle.

"Toutes les femmes savent danser, surtout une reine !"

"Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas dansé..."

"Heureusement, ça ne s'oublie pas !"

La femme hésita, puis finit par accepter le bras tendit de Robin et marcha à ses côtés pour atteindre l'entrée de ses appartements. L'homme ouvrit la porte, et laissa passer Regina avec une révérence. Arrivés dans un des nombreux couloirs dont regorgeait le château, les deux tendirent l'oreille et c'est sans peine qu'ils entendirent une musique entraînante applaudie par des dizaines de mains et de rires d'âges variant.

"La musique va bientôt se terminer" souffla l'homme.

En effet, elle ralentit peu à peu et devint quasiment inaudible quelques instants après. Une autre reprit la suite.

"Une valse !" dit l'homme tout en tendant sa main vers Regina.

Cette fois-ci, elle l'accepta sans rien redire puis commença à danser dans un rythme lent. Robin ne pouvait pas masquer son magnifique sourire qui illuminait son visage, imité ensuite par un visage qui décrispa rapidement. Regina, elle aussi sourit et c'était les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils dansaient sans faire le moindre faux pas. Les torches créaient des ombres sur leurs visages tournoyants. Leurs corps laissent des ombres magistrales sur les murs et ils auraient sans doute admiré ce spectacle s'ils n'étaient pas déjà occupés à s'admirer eux-mêmes. Tantôt éclairés, tantôt cachés par les jeux de lumières, les deux semblaient se découvrir dans cette danse, en s'observant mutuellement avec un sourire toujours accroché leurs lèvres. Ainsi, ils tournoyaient sans vouloir s'arrêter, pourtant, après plusieurs minutes passées, la valse ralentit et les deux corps se rapprochèrent au rythme de la musique qui était en train de se décliner. Devenant de plus en plus faible, seuls les bruits de leurs pas restaient clairement audibles. L'un contre l'autre, ce sont leurs visages qui s'approchèrent pour que les lèvres cherchent celles de l'autre. Avec une lenteur aussi extrême que la musique qui était sur le point de se stopper, elles se touchèrent enfin, liant les deux corps qui s'enlacèrent. Des applaudissements se firent entendre au loin, complétant définitivement ce beau spectacle. Ils restaient là, figés et sans faire le moindre bruit. Seules les torches montraient que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, s'amusant à faire des ombres sur leurs corps.

"Alors Regina ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Vous…vous voulez dansez ?"

"Hm…non, je viens de réaliser que je devais vérifier quelque chose sur la trace laissée par le singe volant dans la grande salle."

"Très bien…alors bonne nuit ma reine."

La femme acquiesça et retourna s'assoir sur la chaise face à son bureau, se demandant pourquoi elle avait pu imaginer tout cela avec une simple question de Robin.


	10. Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?

Les jours s'écoulaient rapidement dans le château qui abritait de plus en plus de gens du peuple. Des familles entières venaient trouver refuge là-bas, persuadés qu'elles y seraient en sécurité. L'annonce de la nouvelle reine et de son roi s'était très vite rependue et cela ne pouvait que motiver d'avantage les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée à venir. Ce n'était pas une exagération de dire que le lieu était devenu un véritable capharnaüm et qu'il était constamment noyé dans le bruit.

Cela n'exaspérait que d'avantage Regina qui évitait les lieux communs. Elle préférait se contenter de ses appartements et de recevoir la visite de Robin. Blanche avait cessé de lui rendre visite car elle était trop occupée avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans les étages inférieurs. D'ailleurs, il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'ils se voient. Robin avait pris l'habitude d'amener avec lui Roland qui appréciait beaucoup la femme et le calme des lieux. Ils se retrouvaient chaque soir et se rendaient dans les lieux qui n'avaient pas été réquisitionnés par Charmant.

Une organisation semblait avoir été trouvée au fil des jours. Des pièces jugées "inutiles" possédaient désormais des fonctions servant à tous. Chacun avait une fonction attitrée et se devait de la faire. Le prince James et des personnes qu'il avait choisies supervisaient le bon déroulement de l'immense vie communautaire. Tous apprenaient à se servir des armes quotidiennement car ils devaient avant tout savoir se défendre avant de pouvoir espérer attaquer un singe volant. Beaucoup en était effrayés car à l'extérieur du château, des attaques sévissaient chaque jour.

Blanche était dépassée par tout ce qu'il se passait d'autant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Méchante Sorcière s'en prenait à eux, c'était comme si elle agissait sans raison. Elle savait pourtant que Regina avait raison lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il fallait mettre toutes les personnes présentes dans ce château dans d'autres lieux pour mieux les protéger. En plus de tout cela, elle avait la sensation que leur ennemie attaquerait très prochainement. Elle ne préférait pas en faire part à son époux, qui n'était déjà que trop occupé avec l'organisation de la vie en château. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de retrouver Regina, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps.

La femme s'éclipsa de l'immense salle après l'avoir signalé à Charmant et entreprit une marche silencieuse dans les innombrables couloirs. Elle savoura le calme qui régnait dans cette partie du château et comprit pourquoi Regina préférait rester seule. Arrivée face à l'immense double-porte ouvrant sur les appartements de la femme, elle tenta d'enclencher la poignée, mais celle-ci résista. Après plusieurs essais, elle frappa avec hésitation pensant que de là où elle était, Regina ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvrit lentement, affichant seulement la tête de la femme. Quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Blanche, elle se décala et la fit entrer avec un léger sourire.

"Depuis que des personnes sont entrées ici en voulant visiter cette partie du château, j'ai pris l'habitude de fermer la porte." Expliqua Regina, exaspérée.

Blanche réprima un léger sourire puis suivie l'autre femme. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, la future reine vit Robin et Roland qui tenait dans ses bras la peluche offerte par Regina.

"Oh…euh…je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je vais repartir alors, bonne soirée !" lança Blanche avec une légère hésitation.

"Non, non restez, justement, je venais de dire à Regina que nous allions partir, n'est-ce pas mon grand ?"

"Oui papa !"

Le petit garçon sourit à Regina en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle le lui rendit en touchant affectivement ses petits cheveux noirs avant qu'il ne parte vers la porte et fit un signe à Blanche. Robin le regarda amusé.

"Bon, et bien je dois repartir, je n'ai plus d'excuse cette fois-ci !"

"Il semblerait oui." Répondit Regina avec un beau sourire.

Il s'éloigna des deux femmes en se retournant une dernière fois vers elles avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main puis retrouva son fils.

"Je vois que vos vous entendez bien !" sourit Blanche, attendrie par ce petit spectacle.

"Finalement, je me suis habituée à son odeur de forêt."

Blanche ne put se retenir de rire, ce que fit également Regina. Après quelques instants de silence, la future reine demanda "ça vous plairait de marcher un peu avec moi ?"

"Tant qu'on reste loin des autres, tout me va !"

Les deux sortirent ainsi des appartements de la femme, qui prit le soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle, et franchirent des couloirs animés par les flammes qui jouaient avec eux.

"Comment se passent vos recherches ?"

"Eh bien, si la Méchante Sorcière est assez stupide pour nous attaquer, j'ai préparé de quoi nous protéger. J'ai trouvé de vieilles recettes de potions et de sorts qui permettront de la retenir à l'extérieur du château provisoirement, mais…si elle vient ici avec son armée volante, ça ne sera pas très utile. Demain, je les activerais, il faut un certain temps de préparation avant de pouvoir s'en servir."

"Regina…je ne peux le dire à personne d'autre que vous car j'ai peur de les effrayer…"

La femme fixa Blanche et arrêta sa marche, prenant un air autant inquiet qu'intrigué.

"J'ai…j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va bientôt venir ici mais…on ne pourra pas se défendre, on est trop faibles face à elle…et comme vous l'avez dit nous regrouper ici n'est pas une bonne idée, il aurait fallu reprendre une cité où chacun aurait eu son espace et non vivre dans une résidence comme celle-ci…et…"

La future reine stoppa net ce qu'elle était en train de dire "vous avez entendu ?"

"Non, quoi ?"

"Cette voix…c'est elle !"

Avant que Regina ne put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Blanche se mit à courir et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Sans réfléchir, la femme l'imita et arrivée devant les immenses portes ouvertes, elle s'arrêta.

"Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?" demanda Zelena sur un ton sarcastique, tout comme son sourire.

Elle était là, devant les portes opposées à celles où se tenaient Blanche et Regina, entourée de dizaines de singes volants.

"Amusez-vous avec eux, je vais m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre !"

Les singes émirent à l'unisson un cri unique et strident qui déstabilisa toutes les personnes qui se tenaient dans la salle pendant qu'elle riait de toutes ses forces.


	11. La bataille - partie 1

Face à la Méchante Sorcière, l'assemblée qui s'était levée en sursaut commençait à afficher des traces de peur. Tous étaient debout, face à elle, dans un silence que personne n'oserait rompre, comme figés. Ils ne savaient pourtant que trop bien qu'il fallait agir maintenant, s'équiper d'armes, se mettre en position, être prêt.

Au l'autre bout de la salle, c'étaient deux esprits connectés qui préparaient une stratégie depuis l'arrivée de la femme verte. Regina proposait la meilleure tactique à Blanche, que cette dernière accepter sans rechigner.

"Quand elle ordonnera à ces choses d'attaquer, je les retiendrais aussi longtemps que je pourrais. Vous ferez partir les enfants et les plus faibles pendant que les autres s'armeront. Des coffres pleins d'armes se trouvent contre les murs dans l'ombre, elle ne les a pas vus. Lorsque vous aurez avec vous tous ceux qui ne combattront pas, refermez les portes et fuyez par un tunnel qui se trouve derrière un miroir dans mes appartements qui touche le plafond et le sol. Voici la clé qui vous permettra d'y accéder. Faites rependre cette information, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Face au calme de Regina, Blanche était légèrement plus apaisée et c'est avec discrétion qu'elle se faufila dans la foule, répétant les mots de la femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, des chuchotements allaient dans tous les sens pour expliquer la tactique, pendant que Zelena faisait son discours qui se voulait effrayant. Pourtant, ces informations se stoppèrent lorsque les personnes se trouvaient trop proches de la femme verte et de ses singes, ceux qui étaient dans les premiers rangs restaient figés de terreur et ne pouvaient pas écouter ou faire circuler le message.

Quand la Méchante Sorcière cessa enfin de parler et qu'un seul cri strident perça le silence, Regina s'avança et sans un mot, figea les singes volants, permettant de commencer la stratégie imaginée quelques minutes auparavant. Tout le monde commença alors à courir, certains se ruant sur les coffres d'armes tandis que d'autres fuyaient vers l'arrière et rejoignaient Blanche et les enfants qui étaient autour d'elle. Il y avait une distinction visible entre ceux étant habitués à se battre et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Charmant regardait ce spectacle qui se jouait devant lui et voyait, impuissant, combien Regina avait en réalité raison. En voyant des hommes fuir, il se rappela que la femme lui avait dit qu'il ne possédait pas une armée, seulement des paysans qui partiraient quand il faudrait protéger le château. Il aurait été plus sage de mettre son ego de côté et accepter de diviser les personnes qui se trouvaient ici et de les mettre dans plusieurs lieux sûrs. Pourtant, il ne devait pas se morfondre, mais agir, et il remerciait intérieurement celle qu'il méprisait tant pour avoir eu cette idée et d'avoir apporté des armes dans la salle. Les uns et les autres se poussaient presque pour avoir la sienne, et certains penchaient sous le poids du fer qu'ils portaient. D'autres, après s'être équipés, n'hésitaient pas à détruire les tables pour en faire des boucliers de bois qui les protégeraient momentanément d'une attaque de singe.

Charmant lança des instructions en s'époumonant, expliquant comment les rangs devaient se former. Pourtant, un groupe bien préparé opérait déjà et visait les petits monstres avec ses puissantes flèches. Beaucoup tombèrent lourdement sur le sol alors que ces choses étaient toujours figées par Regina. Heureux de voir cela, le prince James leur fit un sourire, avant de reprendre à donner des instructions aux autres.

Ainsi, tout le monde se préparait du mieux qu'il pouvait, aussi vite que possible. Des hommes commençaient déjà à trouver étrange que la Méchante Sorcière n'agissait pas, mais d'autres comprirent que c'était pour mieux les attaquer ensuite. Même si Regina était puissante, elle ne pourrait pas retenir éternellement des dizaines de monstres qui résistaient contre son sort. Le temps gagné par la femme devait donc être utilisé justement, chacun devait donc trouver sa place, se tenir prêt, combattre avec son roi ou fuir avec sa reine. Pour Regina, les secondes devenaient des heures tant l'effort requis était impressionnant. Ses mains commencèrent peu à peu à trembler, montrant qu'elle s'épuisait. Voyant cela, Charmant et Blanche pressèrent leurs troupes.

La future reine se tenait dans le couloir, non loin de Regina et savait que la femme lâcherait prise d'ici quelques instants.

"Tout le monde est là ?" demanda-t-elle avec une peur qui altérait sa voix.

Voyant que personne ne répondait car ils ne se connaissaient pas mutuellement, elle lança des regards furtifs dans la salle. Il était difficile de voir de là où elle se trouvait, pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'enfants ou toute autre personne qui ne pouvait pas combattre dans la salle. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle réalisa que si elle affichait sa peur, alors les autres seraient encore plus terrifiés qu'elle. Blanche était la figure d'autorité ici, alors elle devait rester forte. Elle s'agenouilla près des enfants et regarda tous ceux qui étaient à ses côtés. Roland s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa peluche de singe, qu'elle accepta avec un beau sourire.

"Vous savez ce qu'il se passe là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont tous se battre pour nous protéger, pour protéger le château. Nous, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, derrière cette porte à les attendre, nous devons aller nous cacher en attendant que tout soit fini. Ensuite, on reviendra ici, et tout reviendra comme avant, d'accord ?"

Pendant qu'elle parlait avec sa voix douce et posée, elle tenait la peluche de sa main droite et la faisait bouger. Sa tactique avait marché, car les enfants s'étaient concentrés sur le jouet préféré de Roland et avaient arrêté de pleurer. Elle se releva lentement et rendit la peluche à son propriétaire et ferma les lourdes portes en la barricadant avec une planche qu'elle avait trouvé non loin de là, venant sans doute de Regina pensa-t-elle, avant d'entreprendre une marche silencieuse dans le château avant d'être à l'abri.

Derrière ces portes qu'elle avait soigneusement refermées, tout le monde possédait une arme, et la plupart un bouclier de fortune, ils étaient en place, même s'ils refusaient d'admettre qu'ils étaient prêts à combattre : ils ne le seraient jamais. Robin et ses Joyeux Compagnons continuaient de viser les singes figés alors que Regina était en train de s'épuiser dangereusement. Ses mains tremblaient, mais désormais ses bras ainsi que le haut de son corps tout entier. Charmant la regarda avec un sourire et fit un signe de la tête, signifiant à la femme qu'elle pouvait stopper son sort. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta quelques secondes plus tard, elle tomba presque à la renverse, mais se releva, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait plutôt se reposer que de rester debout et de mener une attaque. Pourtant, elle était déterminée et rien, pas même son corps fatigué ne pourrait l'arrêter. Les singes commencèrent à bouger lentement, puis les plus forts commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, lançant des cris dans tous les sens qui glacèrent le sang aux combattants. En entendant cela, Blanche s'arrêta net et écouta : la bataille venait de commencer.


	12. La bataille - partie 2

Tous les regards fixaient les monstres volants qui prenaient leur envol dans d'horribles cris stridents. Ils s'élevèrent les uns après les autres avant de charger sur les premières lignes pétrifiées de peur.

Robin dirigeait les archers tout en visant les singes. Pourtant, la difficulté était bien trop grande pour des personnes qui avaient appris quelques jours plus tôt seulement, comment se servir cette arme. Ils avaient déjà du mal à viser les choses quand elles étaient figées, alors maintenant qu'elles bougeaient… Seul l'homme et ses compagnons ainsi que quelques autres touchaient les petits monstres.

Plus loin, les apprentis soldats voyaient arrivés sur eux à toute vitesse des boules de poils qui déployaient leurs pattes juste avant d'entrer en collision avec eux. Certains hommes restaient figés et impuissants, alors que d'autres fuyaient et tentant de se réfugier contre les lourds murs, à l'ombre des regards. Seuls les plus courageux ou les plus téméraires osaient les toucher voire transpercer avec leurs épées. Le bouclier en bois se révélait d'une grande utilité car les hommes se protégeaient avec pendant la collision et pouvaient maintenir les singes en tenant simplement leur morceau de bois pendant qu'ils les anéantissaient.

Ainsi, en plein vol comme au sol, de nombreux singes tombèrent. Pourtant, cela n'inquiétait pas Zelena, bien au contraire. Elle s'amusait de voir tout ce spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle devait avouer que les hommes arrivaient à se battre, certes, mais ils s'épuiseraient vite. La femme verte savourait chaque instant, écoutant les bruits d'épées heurtant quelque chose de métallique Elle tendait l'oreille à chaque cri des singes et des hommes, de victoire comme de douleur, et observait attentivement les combats qu'ils menaient tous avec rage et terreur. Surtout la terreur. Elle riait de voir les visages paralysés par la peur, ne pouvant pas se défendre et encore moins attaquer. Elle riait de la douleur de chacun, même de ses singes, ils lui importaient peu. La femme balayait du regard la salle, ne manquant rien de ce qu'il se déroulait devant elle. Pourtant, elle vit un groupe qui marchait, visait et tirait sur les monstres sans peur. Aucun de ces hommes ne manquait leurs cibles mouvantes.

Ces hommes la dérangeaient. Ils lui gâchaient son plaisir. Elle devait donc les stopper. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnu l'homme qui semblait diriger le groupe. "Lui..." grimaça-t-elle avec dégoût. La femme marcha dans la direction des combattants intrépides poussant avec sa magie tout obstacle se trouvant sur son chemin, ou à proximité pour son bon plaisir. Zelena était désormais proche de celui qui la dérangeait et avec sa main gauche, elle prépara une boule de feu verte. Inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, cet homme continuait à viser les singes, sans n'en manquer aucun. La méchante Sorcière lança sa boule de feu avec un énorme sourire de satisfaction.

Pourtant, elle le ravala en voyant Regina se mettre en le sortilège et sa cible et l'arrêta d'un simple geste. L'ancienne reine regarda son ennemie et hurla "pas lui !" Comprenant qu'il venait d'être sauvé par Regina, Robin eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants, ne voyant plus que celle qui était toujours sa reine dans son champ de vision, ne pensant plus qu'à elle dans toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient aussi rapidement que les battements de son cœur, proie de l'adrénaline. Reprenant ses esprits en même temps que son souffle, Robin partit et reprit son travail. Zelena quant à elle, affichait une mine de dégoût et de rage avant de dire avec un sourire forcé "tu ne les protégeras pas tous !"

"C'est-ce qu'on verra !"

Les deux femmes se mirent dos à dos, chacune reprenant sa direction. D'un simple geste, l'une comme l'autre bousculait ses ennemis. Pourtant, une fois que Regina était loin de la femme verte et de toute personne risquant de l'observer, elle retira son sourire car elle savait que Zelena avait raison. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient à terre, blessés et d'autres tentaient désespérément d'ouvrir les portes, que Blanche avait verrouillé plus tôt, pour fuir. Son ennemie avait un avantage sur elle : les singes ne s'épuiseraient pas, alors que les hommes si. D'ailleurs, elle-même se sentait épuisée après toute la magie qu'elle avait mobilisé pour retenir des dizaines voire plus d'une centaine de petits monstres volants. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas abandonner ni relâcher ses efforts. Regina utilisait sa magie sur les blessés et sur chaque singe qui passait un peu trop près d'elle.

Zelena était retournée à sa place de spectatrice, mais le temps commençait à lui sembler long. Les hommes étaient persistants et coriaces, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ce qui la faisait rire auparavant l'exaspérait désormais et s'ennuyait presque. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était ici, une éternité sans doute. Alors, elle se retourna, pensant voir les lueurs du jour se lever mais vit que la Forêt Enchantée était encore plongée au cœur de la nuit.

Cette lenteur se ressentait également dans la petite armée qui se défendait aussi bien qu'elle pouvait. Les boucliers de fortune étaient en partie détruits et les épées les plus faibles se brisaient. Les archers voyaient inexorablement leurs carquois se vider aussi rapidement que leur énergie. Charmant parcourait la salle, tentant de protéger le maximum de personnes qu'il le pouvait, tout comme Robin et ses Joyeux Compagnons et Regina qui utilisait sans arrêt sa magie.

Loin de là, Blanche et toutes les personnes qu'elle protégeait attendaient dans un silence angoissant. Personne ne pouvait trouver le sommeil même s'il aurait été plus sage de s'éloigner de ce monde brutal au moins quelques instants. La femme avait réussi à les conduire dans le tunnel qui menait à l'extérieur du château. Assise contre un mur de terre, Blanche regardait les flammes danser au-dessus d'elle. D'ici, il était impossible d'entendre le moindre bruit du combat, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter pour s'imaginer les cris de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Elle redoutait déjà le moment où elle devrait y retourner. Comment avait-elle pu rassurer les enfants en sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait là-bas ? Elle se traitait intérieurement d'idiote et espérait que Charmant, en tant que futur roi, parviendrait à protéger son peuple cette nuit. Elle était pourtant très loin de s'imaginer ce que venait de faire Regina sur cette sorte de champ de bataille, mais elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir.


	13. Le lendemain

La nuit sembla éternelle à Blanche qui n'avait pas pu se résigner à dormir. Comment aurait-elle pu fermer l'œil alors que les autres combattaient contre la Méchante Sorcière ? Elle se frotta les yeux et fixa l'unique torche qui éclairait le tunnel avec une grimace de douleur. Elle avait à peine bougé ses deux mains qu'elle sentait que ses muscles étaient ankylosés. Elle regarda le petit groupe sur lequel elle devait veiller. Tous semblaient dormir. Au moins, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour l'autre partie du groupe. Blanche ignorait depuis combien de temps elle attendait ici, tapie dans le noir glacial d'un vieux passage secret, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Elle n'était pas habituée à rester derrière et à attendre. Elle aurait tellement préféré rester avec Charmant et tous les autres dans l'immense salle, au moins, elle aurait été utile. La femme savait que sa place n'était pas ici, et elle ne pouvait rien faire à par tenter de rassurer comme elle pouvait ceux qui l'avaient suivie.

Pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps, dix ans pour Blanche, des bruits perçaient le silence. Elle aurait aimé se lever pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, mais la douleur qui parcourait son corps tout entier la forçait à ne pas se mettre debout d'un seul bond. Ces bruits se firent de plus en plus distingués et nets : des pas, pensa-t-elle. Cela la poussa à forcer sur ses jambes et réussit à se lever enfin, non sans d'énormes difficultés. Certains ayant le sommeil léger ouvrirent un œil, mais Blanche leur chuchota qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Elle avança lentement vers l'une des nombreuses portes qu'elle avait franchies hier et attendit silencieusement, arme à la main.

L'inconnu n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte. Blanche se raidit. Elle tendit l'oreille. La personne arrêta sa course et marcha lentement vers la dernière limite qui la séparait de la femme. Blanche se tint prête. L'autre chuchota "Blanche, c'est moi ! "

"Charmant ! " lâcha-t-elle en se hâtant de déverrouiller la porte.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il entra et afficha un énorme sourire à sa femme bien-aimée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur tous les autres, qui s'étaient tous réveillés. Un faible sourire pouvait se lire sur le visage de chacun : une étape venait de se finir, mais désormais, il fallait en affronter une autre. Les mieux réveillés aidèrent les autres à se lever pendant que Blanche essayait d'en savoir plus auprès de son mari qui refusait de parler devant les enfants. Comprenant le malaise qui était en train de se former, une femme qui n'avait pas combattu pour une raison visible de profil comme de face demanda à tous les autres de la suivre. Une fois seuls, Charmant commença à marcher, mais sa femme le retint par le bras.

"Charmant, y-a-t-il des…"

"Seulement des blessés, ne t'inquiètes pas. Certains ont eu beaucoup de chance."

"Pourtant quelque chose ne va pas, je le lis sur ton visage !"

"C'est Regina…"

En entendant le nom de sa belle-mère, Blanche lâcha son futur roi et une peur indéniable se posa sur son visage en une fraction de seconde.

"Quoi Regina ? Elle va bien au moins ?"

"Oui."

L'homme fit une pause et Blanche comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui raconter les événements de la nuit.

"On ne voyait pas la fin de cette bataille. Tout le monde s'épuisait, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Zelena et de ses singes. On devait les attaquer et défendre ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à se défendre eux-mêmes. Beaucoup d'hommes ont été blessés, et Regina a eu l'initiative de les transporter par la magie dans un lieu plus à l'abri avec Doc et quelques autres personnes qui savaient comment les soigner. Notre supériorité numérique est donc très vite redescendue. Zelena s'amusait à regarder le spectacle, elle ne faisait rien d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Regina a compris que l'autre ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'on ne serait pas tous à terre, alors elle s'est ruée vers elle. Elle a dit que si elle voulait qu'elle souffre, alors Zelena n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à elle et pas aux autres. L'autre s'est mise à rire et à accepter, mais le combat n'aura pas lieu tout de suite."

Un silence suivit les explications de Charmant. Blanche fixait le sol sans bouger.

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Regina va l'affronter seule pour que Zelena arrête de s'en prendre à nous, c'est ça ? "

Pour toute réponse, l'homme acquiesça silencieusement. Après cela, les deux se mirent en marche, toujours dans ce silence pesant. Ils regagnèrent les couloirs du château pour enfin arriver, après plusieurs minutes, face aux immenses portes qui ouvraient sur les vestiges du combat de la veille. Blanche étouffa un cri de stupeur face à la salle de pierre qui était recouverte de débris, de corps de singes volants et d'innombrables marques de sang. Elle s'avança et vit chaque personne en train de travailler pour effacer les traces du combat. La femme avait peine à réaliser qu'hier encore, cette salle était la salle dans laquelle de nombreux banquets avaient eu lieu. Des tables de bois, il ne restait que des morceaux éparpillés. Tout allait devoir être jeté, rien ne pouvait être récupéré. Après avoir observé durant de nombreuses minutes ce qu'il restait de la salle de réception, elle s'installa près des autres et commença, elle aussi, à nettoyer silencieusement.

Ainsi, les heures passèrent, où chacun s'occupait de sa tâche qu'il s'était attribué sans le consentement des autres. Certains déblayaient les débris, d'autres retiraient les petits monstres volants ou nettoyaient les traces laissées sur le sol, pendant qu'un petit groupe s'occupait des blessées. Regina faisait partie de ce dernier groupe restreint, et son aide était bien précieuse. A vrai dire, elle était indispensable, mais personne s'oserait dire une telle chose à propos de la Méchante Reine. Même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit passée, elle était toujours vue comme telle. Personne n'oserait s'approcher d'elle d'ailleurs.

Le soir venu, tout le monde se retrouva et mangea silencieusement dans une atmosphère étouffante. Beaucoup se restaurèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent et quittèrent prématurément le repas. Regina en fit de même et partit se réfugier dans les jardins du château. Une fois seule, elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et respirait profondément l'air frais de la nuit. Elle restait debout, tremblant de froid, mais cela ne l'importait peu car elle avait besoin de rester ici, ou du moins, elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite dans ses appartements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une veste chaude se poser sur elle. Par surprise, elle sursauta, mais n'eut nul besoin de se retourner vers la personne : elle savait déjà qui cela pouvait bien être.


	14. Je peux aimer

"Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver."

"Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas un bon voleur !" sourit Robin en se mettant face à l'ancienne reine, tout en s'assurant de bien mettre son manteau sur la femme.

Regina lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance avant de lui demander "vous n'êtes pas avec votre fils ?"

"Il s'est endormi, d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose.

"Ah oui ?"

"Il voulait vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez fait cette nuit."

"Et qu'ai-je fais selon lui ?"

"Vous avez arrêté cette bataille."

La femme ne sut quoi répondre à cela, et un silence gêné se posa. Pourtant, elle sentait que Robin n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

"Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui, vous savez ?"

"Je l'apprécie énormément aussi. Il me rappelle mon fils à son âge."

"Il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert à une inconnue. Avant, il osait à peine faire deux pas sans que je le tienne, et maintenant, il me parle sans arrêt de vous et veut se conduire "comme un grand" comme il dit, il a vraiment changé grâce à vous."

Regina baissa la tête et émit un léger rire, touchée par ce que Robin venait de dire.

"S'il vous arrivait quelque chose et qu'il ne vous verrait pas revenir, il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre…"

La femme détourna le regard, sentant la conversation prendre le ton du reproche.

"…tout comme moi." Termina Robin qui cherchait l'attention de Regina.

"Dois-je comprendre un sous-entendu moins plaisant ?"

"Oui Regina ! Vous devriez ! Ce que vous avez fait…c'était de la folie ! Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences ?"

Regina se crispa et fit quelques pas en arrière. Robin, déterminé à ne pas s'arrêter là, la suivit. Il posa sa main sur le menton de la femme, l'obligeant à le regarder pendant qu'il continuait.

"Et oui Regina, il y aura des conséquences. Des personnes sont désormais attachées et vos actes les touchent également, que ça vous plaise ou non !"

"Je ne vous ai rien demandé, il me semble !" riposta enfin la reine.

Ce fut Robin qui se recula cette fois-ci. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre une telle chose.

"Nous y voilà enfin ! Vous agissez comme si vous étiez encore seule et que personne ne comptait sur vous tout comme si vous ne comptiez pour personne."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Vous vous êtes comportée en solitaire."

Regina ne répondit pas. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de débattre quelque chose qui était fait et qui ne pouvait plus se défaire. Elle avait agi selon ses raisons et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en discuter, cela ne regardait qu'elle. Robin quant à lui, voulait essayer de faire comprendre à la femme qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'égoïste en décidant d'affronter seule Zelena. L'une des deux serait amenée à mourir, et même s'il savait que Regina était puissante, son ennemie l'était également. Roland ne pourrait pas supporter de ne plus la voir, tout comme son père. L'homme soupira, c'était si évident dans son esprit, mais il ne parvenait pas à formuler tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ils étaient dans une impasse et ils perdaient patience. Robin inspira profondément, et se prépara à avouer enfin ce qu'il voulait désespérément dire à la femme. Son ton changea et devint beaucoup plus doux et calme, celui avec lequel il avait l'habitude de s'adresser à Regina.

"Regina…ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'après tout ce temps passé ensemble, des semaines ou des mois entiers, je l'ignore, nous nous sommes attachés à vous, mon fils et moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, une femme pourrait combler le vide laissé par sa mère, mais vous y êtes arrivée ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que nos routes se sont croisées. Pour lui, c'est facile de vous faire comprendre à quel point il vous aime, il peut vous le montrer avec de simples gestes qui sont bien plus utiles que mille mots, mais pour son père, c'est bien plus difficile, pourtant il n'en ressent pas moins la même chose. Je vous apprécie Regina, je vous aime bien, beaucoup même, et je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre. Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus m'attacher à une autre personne autant qu'à première femme, mais ça, c'était avant que je vous rencontre. Ce que vous avez proposé à Zelena pour qu'elle arrête de persécuter les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée était très courageux, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir la stopper, alors vous avez intérêt à revenir victorieuse de ce combat !"

Regina fixa Robin avec des yeux remplis de larmes. C'était à peine si elle réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit d'aussi belles choses après Daniel. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre de telles paroles qui ne pouvaient être que pleines de sincérité. Elle se rua vers l'homme et entoura le cou de Robin de ses deux bras tremblants, non pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de l'émotion que ce discours avait provoqué en elle. Il sentit d'ailleurs des larmes glacées tomber sur les joues de la femme avant de tomber sur son propre visage.

"Je pensais que je pourrais plus aimer une femme autant que ma première femme." Murmura Robin avec une voix tremblante.

Regina releva sa tête des épaules de l'homme, lui faisant face, corps contre corps et lui fit un léger sourire. Robin essuya avec son pouce les larmes qui inondaient le visage de la femme pendant qu'elle continuait de le fixer avec énormément de bienveillance. Prise par le feu de l'action, elle approcha son visage de celui de l'homme et l'embrassa tendrement.


	15. Un au revoir est inutile

Quelques jours passèrent après cette fin de soirée éblouissante et Regina frémissait encore des aveux de Robin. Son comportement, qui avait changé, le montrait volontiers. Désormais, l'homme n'avait plus besoin d'aller dans les appartements de sa reine pour la retrouver car elle participait à la vie active du château. Elle donnait sa magie aux blessés qui ne s'étaient pas remis de l'attaque de la femme verte, et était présente à chaque repas qu'elle passait toujours en compagnie de Robin et de son fils. Roland ne la quittait plus et lorsqu'elle s'asseyait, il s'installait sur ses genoux. La femme ne pouvait qu'en être plus heureuse et ce bonheur était largement visible par tous. Blanche et la fée Clochette étaient attendries par ces scènes journalières, mais elles n'étaient pas au goût de tous.

Les plus mauvaises langues lançaient des hypothèses pour expliquer ces phénomènes. Certains disaient que la Méchante Reine avait ensorcelé Roland et son père pour qu'ils l'aiment. D'autres pensaient plutôt que les paroles de la femme dites à Zelena pour stopper le combat n'étaient qu'une mise en scène. D'ailleurs, quand allait-elle partir affronter l'autre ? Cela faisait des jours maintenant que la bataille était finie, et pourtant, elle se prélassait à rire aux âneries de Roland et aux plaisanteries de Robin.

L'homme s'en était d'ailleurs aperçu et préférait ne pas y répondre, car il savait que toutes ces rumeurs n'étaient que des tissus de mensonge. Il était habitué à la voir chaque jour en train de lire de vieux ouvrages de magie pour se préparer à affronter son aînée, et le combat se rapprochait à grands pas. Il redoutait le moment où elle partirait et même si elle était forte, la femme verte l'était également. Robin préférait ne pas ennuyer la femme avec ses craintes, d'autant qu'il lui en avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt.

Après un dîner, alors que Regina était en train d'étudier un des livres que la fée Clochette lui avait donné, Blanche lui rendit visite dans ses appartements. La porte n'était plus fermée à clef, c'est pourquoi l'ancienne reine sursauta en entendant la femme lui parler. Elle se leva et lui fit un léger sourire, puis elle s'avançait vers Blanche.

"Vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour me faire des reproches, j'espère ?"

"Des reproches ? Pourquoi en ferais-je ?"

"Pour la fée Clochette, la réponse est évidente."

"Comment pourrais-je vous en faire alors que moi-même, je me suis sacrifiée pour sauver le peuple ?"

Regina rit d'entendre cela et ajouta "vous osez associer la douce Blanche à la Méchante Reine ?"

"Vous ne l'êtes plus désormais, après ce que l'engagement que vous avez prononcé, le peuple changera d'opinion sur vous, s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait, j'ai vécu cela et je crois que suis celle qui peut le comprendre mieux que quiconque."

"La différence est que je n'ai pas de prince Charmant qui me réveillera d'une malédiction."

Blanche Neige lança un regard complice à sa belle-mère avec un énorme sourire "gardez ça pour les autres, si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu dévorer du regard Robin…d'ailleurs…il me semble, non, j'en suis sûre, qu'il le fait également, sans grande discrétion d'ailleurs !" Face à Regina qui détourna le regard, la femme reprit, sur un ton tout aussi jovial "tout le monde l'a regardé, ça crève les yeux, et ça me fait plaisir de vous voir de nouveau heureuse !"

Blanche s'était rapprochée de son interlocutrice et en disant cette dernière partie de la phrase, elle lui avait pris les mains pour accentuer ce moment de complicité qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis de nombreuses années avec elle. Pourtant, Regina ne semblait pas partager la joie de l'autre femme et se dirigea vers le balcon en fixa le paysage qui l'avait fait rêvé bien longtemps auparavant. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et sa voix devint grave et tremblante.

"Comment pourrais-je heureuse sans mon fils ?"

"On les retrouvera, je vous le promets !"

"Les autres…c'était comme s'ils n'éprouvaient rien par rapport à Emma et Henry, ils n'en parlent jamais et depuis qu'on est ici, ils font tout sauf élaborer un plan pour aller les chercher."

"Ils ne préfèrent pas en parler devant nous, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils les ont oublié ! Quand vous reviendrez et que Zelena sera vaincu, on cherchera et on trouvera une solution !"

"Encore faut-il que je revienne…"

"Regina ! Comment pouvez-vous en douter ?" lança la femme sur un ton inquiet.

"J'ai toutes les raison de le faire, elle est bien trop forte !" Blanche, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Regina se tourna vers sa belle-fille et plongea son regard noyé de larmes dans les yeux de Blanche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour rester calme et commença. "Si je ne reviens pas…"

"Vous reviendrez !" coupa nettement la femme.

"Si je ne reviens pas" répéta Regina, "dites à Henry que mes dernières pensées ont été pour lui et que je l'ai aimé sincèrement depuis le jour où je l'ai vu, contrairement à ce qu'il a pu croire et dites-lui ce que j'ai fait ici, s'il vous plaît."

Blanche toucha les deux bras de Regina de ses mains légèrement tremblantes, et avec de grosses larmes acquiesça. "Je n'omettrais aucun détail, je vous le promets. Il serait tellement fier de vous Regina !" Après une courte pause, elle reprit "je reste pourtant certaine que ce sera vous qui lui raconterez tout ça."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?"

"Parce que j'y crois."

"Ah…l'optimisme légendaire des Charmant !"

"Je le sais aussi grâce à autre chose." répliqua Blanche qui reprenait un large sourire sur un ton intriguant.

Après que Regina lui ai fait signe de poursuivre, elle reprit "on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de vous !"

Les deux rirent de bon cœur et se tournèrent ensuite vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. "Je me demande qui ça peut bien être !" murmura Blanche avec un sourire complice lancé à Regina. Cette dernière ne répondit pas, préférant regarder ses deux invités venir vers elle.

"Reginaaaaa !" dit Roland en courant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

La femme le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pendant que le petit garçon enroulait ses bras autour du coup de la brune. Blanche fut prise de tendresse par cette scène et son regard allait de Roland vers Regina, ignorant lequel des deux était le plus heureux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la femme avec ce magnifique sourire, ce même sourire qu'elle portait le jour de leur rencontre. Elle avait changé, c'était indéniable. Blanche s'avança vers Regina et caressa les cheveux du petit garçon, envoûtée par une nostalgie d'une vie qu'elle n'avait jamais pu vivre avec son propre enfant. Des instants comme celui-ci lui donnait envie de recommencer cette vie qu'elle n'avait eu que quelques minutes, alors que sa fille venait de naître.

"Roland, viens un peu par ici." Sourit Robin pour laisser les deux femmes terminer leur conversation.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et courut vers son père, sous le regard attendri de Regina. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Blanche s'approcha d'elle une dernière fois et enroula ses bras autour de son coup et lui chuchota "un au revoir est inutile, nous nous reverrons bien assez vite ! Je suis fière de vous, et rien ne peut me rendre plus heureuse de voir en face de moi cette Regina qui m'avait tant manqué."

Regina ne sut quoi répondre à cela et elle lui lança un faible sourire plein de gratitude. Blanche lui rendit le sourire tandis qu'une légère larme coula le long de son visage pâle. Regina l'essuya d'une main tremblante et se retenait elle aussi de pleurer. C'était peut-être la dernière conversation qu'elle aurait avec sa belle-fille, cette belle-fille qu'elle a tantôt chéri, tantôt haït. Blanche se retourna et commença à quitter les appartements de la femme. A mi-chemin, elle se retourna et fit un dernier sourire à Roland et Robin, puis enfin à Regina en plongeant son regard rempli de larmes dans l'autre, tout autant humide.


	16. Le sablier

La femme resta quelques secondes sans bouger, encore émue des dernières paroles de Blanche. Perdue dans ses pensées qui se bousculaient à vive allure, elle en sortit brusquement en entendant le petit garçon prononcer son prénom. Regina le rejoignit en lui souriant et quand elle se retrouva près de Roland, puis, elle s'agenouilla pour égaler la hauteur de l'enfant.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"C'est un sablier, ça sert à..." la femme se mis à réfléchir, cherchant une définition simple pour l'enfant "à voir le temps défiler entre le premier et le dernier grain qui tombera."

"Il y en a plus beaucoup au-dessus !"

"Oui, c'est vrai..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand ils seront tous en dessous ?"

Regina regarda Robin avant de poser son regard vers l'enfant "je...je devrais partir."

"Et tu reviendras, hein ?"

La femme mit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire crispé. Robin sentit le malaise se poser sur la femme, mais il était impuissant d'agir, à son grand regret. A vrai dire, la vue du sablier le déstabilisait. Il était très imposant car il recouvrait presque un quart de la table en largeur et il était très haut également. En plus de sa taille, sa couleur verdâtre interdisait l'homme de ne pas poser son regard dessus. Il se doutait que tout comme sa propriétaire, il était magique. En effet, Zelena l'avait enchanté à l'attention spéciale de sa petite sœur, et il était apparu dans les appartements de Regina un peu après la bataille. Pour rendre ce cadeau plus intéressant, le sort de l'objet consistait à détraquer l'écoulement des grains : pendant des heures entières il était possible qu'aucun ne tombe, alors que par d'autres moments, un flot continuait pouvait se déverser sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Il restait peu de temps à Regina avant d'être envoyée au combat final contre Zelena et chaque grain la menaçait dangereusement. Robin les regardait tomber et espérait que le prochain tomberait d'ici plusieurs heures. Il soupira en se disant que cette scène devait beaucoup amuser la femme verte si elle pouvait les voir. C'est l'enfant qui coupa les deux de leurs pensées en se ruant sur Regina. Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et il déclara, tout en enroulant le coup de la femme de ses petits bras "quand je serais grand et que tu seras revenue, je t'épouserais !"

"Oh oh oh ! Pas si vite mon garçon !" lança Robin en s'approchant, lui aussi, de la femme qui riait de bon cœur.

"Tu as vu d'autres prétendants que toi Roland ?" le petit garçon hocha la tête négativement. "Alors il n'y a que toi !"

"Il se pourrait qu'il y en ait, et il se pourrait que cette personne soit plus proche que vous ne le pensiez !" reprit Robin, avec des propos de plus en plus riches en sous-entendus.

"Personne à l'horizon ?"

Le petit garçon posa sa main sur le front comme s'il se protégeait du soleil et regarda autour de lui et répondit sur un ton jovial "personne à l'horizon !"

"Mais si, regardez bien, cette personne pourrait être à côté de vous !" reprit Robin sur un ton énigmatique avec un large sourire.

"C'est moi qui suis le plus proche de Regina !" coupa l'enfant en resserrant son étreinte autour de la femme, toujours aussi amusée.

"Alors ça...j'en serais pas si sûr !" défia son père. Il courut presque pour se retrouver derrière Regina.

"On est au même niveau maintenant petit bonhomme !"

Roland toisa son père et embrassa Regina sur la joue. Aussi joueur que son fils, Robin fit de même, mais dans le cou de la femme cette fois-ci.

"Deux hommes se battent pour moi, c'est plutôt plaisant." rit-t-elle.

"Un combat loyal à l'épée pour savoir lequel des deux vous protégera le mieux ?" demanda Robin.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le père et son fils étaient face à face et tenaient de petites épées en mousse que Regina avait fait apparaître dans un nuage de magie. Les deux étaient restés quelques secondes à fixer les objets et à toucher leur matière, qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Sans doute encore quelque chose du monde d'où elle venait, songea Robin. "En garde !" lança l'homme avant que le combat pour Regina ne commence. La femme les regardait avec des yeux protecteurs. Voir une telle scène ne pouvait que lui faire chaud au cœur, mais une angoisse en elle venait troubler ce cadre quasi idyllique. Elle observait attentivement chaque coup, mais son regard se posa sur l'énorme sablier et changea de comportement. Robin vit la détresse de la femme et n'esquiva pas l'attaque de son fils. Il se laissa tomber pour finir le combat et pour regagner l'attention de Regina. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et lui tendit une main légèrement tremblante qu'il accepta en silence.

"Hey Regina ! T'as vu, j'ai gagné !"

L'ancienne reine acquiesça avec sourire crispé tout en caressant les cheveux du petit garçon. Il bailla ensuite et montra que la fatigue était en train de le saisir lentement. Les trois se dirigèrent alors vers l'immense lit royal, dans lequel Roland ne se fit pas prier pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, entre son père et celle qui avait pris le rôle de mère à ses yeux. De peur de le réveiller en le mettant sous les draps, Regina fit apparaître une autre couverture qu'elle posa délicatement sur l'enfant avec un sourire maternel. Une fois cela fait, elle imita la position de Robin, allongé sur le lit, tenant sa tête avec une de ses mains.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-il, très inquiet pour la femme.

"Je...je ne pense pas que je la vaincrais..."

"Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir ?"

"Non...enfin peut-être...je ne sais pas. C'est ma magie...elle est différente depuis que je suis de retour ici."

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu, la magie se nourrit de nos émotions, c'est ça ?"

La femme acquiesça en silence tout en regardant Robin qui semblait très préoccupé. Cela était assez étrange pour la femme que quelqu'un se soucie d'elle, c'est pourquoi elle restait intriguée.

"Alors ce n'est pas la magie qui est différente, mais vous ! Depuis votre retour, vous avez tant changé. Avant, vous restiez enfermée ici et seule, vous refusiez que d'autres personnes que ceux qui étaient déjà là vivent dans votre château. Désormais, vous aidez les blessés et vous vous êtes même proposée pour stopper seule Zelena dans un dernier combat." L'homme marqua une pause, car il hésitait à dire la dernière phrase qu'il murmura presque. "Et...et puis nous deux..."

Regina frissonna en entendant "nous deux", elle qui croyait que tout ceci ne lui était pas réservé. Maintenant, elle avait Robin et son fils, qui comptaient sur elle et qui la considéraient déjà comme un membre de leur famille à part entière. Était-ce ce qu'elle désirait ? Elle l'ignorait, car ce mode de vie était un synonyme de responsabilité, de dépendance et de contrainte. L'ancienne reine préféra rester silencieuse.

"Avant, votre magie se nourrissait de votre désir de vengeance et de votre rage, mais désormais, elle exploite d'autres sentiments que vous n'éprouviez pas auparavant, mais ces nouveaux sentiments ne sont pas moins puissants que les autres, bien au contraire ! Mais je doute que lorsque vous serez face à elle, vous ressentiez de l'amour."

Regina rit doucement avant de tourner les yeux vers le sablier. Robin comprit son intention, et avec une rapidité déconcertante, il attrapa délicatement le menton de la femme avec sa main, la forçant donc à ne pas regarder en direction de l'objet ensorcelé. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la femme et ne bougea pas. Ils se fixèrent, ou plutôt s'admirèrent et leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils s'embrassèrent et très vite, Robin sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son visage. Il mit fin au baiser et vit, non pas sans une grande tristesse, une autre larme glisser d'un œil de Regina. Toujours avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il l'essuya avant d'embrasser la femme sur son front. Il posa ensuite le sien contre celui de la femme et lui caressa une de ses mains. La femme brune se redressa et demanda avec hésitation si l'homme pouvait lui rendre un service, ce qu'il accepta sans réfléchir. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle toucha sa poitrine et, dans un geste rapide, attrapa son cœur. Une fois dans sa main droite, elle reprit. "Pouvez-vous le garder pour moi ? Zelena ne doit jamais le trouver, j'ignore ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec un cœur comme celui-ci."

Robin acquiesça et Regina lui tendit son cœur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre, elle ne détacha pas son regard de l'organe et murmura "c'est impossible !" Avant même que l'homme n'ai pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, elle tourna le cœur vers lui et il vit une petite partie qui n'était pas noire.

"Mon cœur...est devenu presque en totalité noir, et là, il est..."

"Pas si méchante, après tout." sourit l'homme.

"Une fois qu'un cœur s'est noirci, il ne peut pas retrouver sa pureté passée, c'est impossible ! C'est pour ça que ma magie est différente..."

En guise de toute réponse, Robin embrassa une nouvelle fois le front de la femme, penchée sur son cœur.

"Tout cela semble fou ! Une nouvelle malédiction, la perte de mon fils, l'arrivée ici, notre nouvelle ennemie qui est en réalité ma sœur, et nous...deux ! Est-ce possible que ce soit la réalité ?

Alors que Robin s'apprêtait à lui répondre, les deux virent les quelques grains restant du sablier tomber à toute allure, ils devinrent verts et lorsqu'ils touchaient une des parois, un bruit sourd se faisait entendre. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Regina s'empressa de tendre son organe à l'homme, en lui murmurant "je vous donne mon cœur" avant que celui-ci ne referme ses mains sur lui. Il embrassa la femme, en espérant que cet acte vaudrait mille mots et que cela l'aiderait lorsqu'elle combattrait Zelena. Parce qu'elle ne fera, et elle gagnera, il en était persuadé. Le flot infernal des grains du sablier s'arrêta enfin et les deux ouvrirent les yeux et mirent fin au baiser en regardant l'objet. Il restait un grain vert, suspendu dans la partie haute de l'objet qui dansait verticalement. Il menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à révéler une phrase cruciale qu'il voulait dire depuis bien trop longtemps, un nuage de fumée enveloppa Regina et moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu, tout comme le sablier. Un frisson envahit l'homme, assis sur le lit. Il fixa la place occupée par Regina et murmura ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire.

"Je t'aime Regina."


	17. Le face à face

Un bruit retentit. Un bruit minime, presque inaudible, pourtant Regina s'était retourné sur lui. Le dernier grain du sablier magique était en train de tomber dans la partie inférieure de l'objet. Elle le regarda glisser contre les parois en verre, sentant avec lui tous ses espoirs se réduire à néant. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ce combat, elle désirait seulement rester avec Robin et Roland, rien de plus. Elle aurait tant voulu avouer à l'homme entre deux baisers ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer, et encore moins à admettre. La femme vit un nuage de magie l'envelopper avec une lenteur vicieuse. Avant d'être recouverte totalement par la fumée, elle posa son regard sur Robin et il lui avait semblé qu'il avait dit ou du moins essayé de lui dire quelque chose.

Une fois engloutie dans le phénomène violet, l'air devint humide et rapidement irrespirable. Elle sentit le matelas se dérober sous elle avant d'être rapidement suspendue dans le vide. Au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait une éternité, elle atterrit sur un nouveau sol. Le nuage de fumée la quitta enfin et dévoila le lieu où elle se trouva. Encore dans la même position que lorsqu'elle était avec Roland et son père, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Regina jeta ensuite un œil sur ses vêtements qui avaient changé, avant de toucher ses cheveux. Décidemment, cette sorcière était très innovante, songea-t-elle.

La femme brune avait été transportée dans les terres de ses parents où elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie, habillée avec les mêmes vêtements que le jour où elle avait sauvé Blanche de son cheval emballé. Regina frissonna de se retrouver ici, elle aurait préféré affronter Zelena partout sauf là. Une sensation étrange l'avait saisi le jour où elle était revenue sur la propriété, mais ce sentiment était beaucoup plus fort, surtout qu'elle savait que Blanche et Robin ne viendraient pas la chercher. L'endroit dégageait une atmosphère lugubre, plongé au cœur de la nuit. Elle avait réussi à se repérer grâce à une boule de feu qui dégageait d'importantes flammes au creux de sa main droite. La femme n'en avait pas eu besoin de plus pour savoir où elle était. Après de nombreuses années de sa jeunesse passée à fuir le foyer familial pour rejoindre les terres, elle pouvait reconnaître ce lieu entre mille autres.

Soudain, le feu magique s'éteignit et un rire perça le calme angoissant.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas peur du noir, sœurette."

Les nuages s'amassèrent au-dessus des deux femmes avant de disparaître comme si on vent violent les poussait aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le croissant de lune entouré d'innombrables étoiles apparurent et éclairèrent la propriété abandonnée. Regina découvrit que Zelena était bien plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne le pensait et elle afficha une expression dégoutée sur l'autre femme. La lumière de la nuit réfléchissant sur le visage vert de sa demi-sœur offrait un spectacle assez étrange.

"Tu ne devrais pas sortir la nuit avec cette…couleur…" se moqua Regina.

"Je ferais moins la maligne si j'étais toi car je vais t'écraser."

Prenant cette remarque comme un défi, la femme brune s'avança vers l'autre et tourna autour d'elle, la scrutant de haut en bas, avant de se rapprocher d'elle au maximum et de lui murmurer avec un sourire sadique et une voix rauque "je n'en suis pas si sûre, Greenie."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

Zelena poussa Regina de ses deux mains et lâcha un rire de victoire quand elle vit la femme s'écraser au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Alors que l'ancienne reine tenta de se relever, l'autre l'immobilisa au sol et tenant sa main gauche au-dessus d'elle, pendant qu'elle continuait son discours certainement préparé. "Vois-tu, je ne suis pas habituée à perdre et si quelqu'un me résiste un peu, il ne le fait jamais très longtemps."

"Il faut bien qu'il y ait une exception, et cette exception, c'est moi !" répondit Regina en faisant tomber Zelena sur le dos.

La brune se releva rapidement et se changea instantanément en mettant une tenue noire surmontée d'un long manteau rouge qui correspondait beaucoup plus à l'image de la Méchante Reine et s'avança vers Zelena avec une boule de feu en main.

"Oh…pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé ces vêtements ? Ils t'allaient si bien, même si je dois avouer que tu la portais mieux à l'époque !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" souffla Regina en se penchant sur la femme verte.

"Mais tout, ma chère ! Absolument tout ! Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, je t'ai observé depuis le jour où j'ai appris que ma mère avait préféré m'abandonner et vivre une vie sans moi en élevant une autre fille à ma place !"

Zelena se releva et fit face à sa sœur. Cette dernière se recula et se mit à rire "es-tu en train de dire que tu es jalouse de moi ? Si tu m'as observé comme tu le dis si bien, comment peux-tu envier une vie pareille ?"

"Parce qu'il y a tout à envier ! Tu en es insatisfaite car tu es faible, rien de plus."

La femme préféra ne pas répondre à cette phrase stupide. Ses pensées se tournèrent instantanément sur Daniel. Envier sa vie était impossible, rien de plus. Elle avait eu le pouvoir, la richesse, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Elle aurait préféré vivre dans la pauvreté avec lui plutôt que de vivre seule et détruite, enfermée dans un château comme prisonnière de son roi.

"Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Te venger sur le dernier membre vivant de ta famille ?"

Zelena s'approcha brusquement de Regina et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme avant de répondre "oui, j'y compte bien !"

"Alors tu arrêteras de t'en prendre aux autres quand tu auras eu ce que tu veux ?"

"Depuis quand le sort des autres t'intéresse ?"

Regina soupira, Zelena n'avait jamais rencontré sa mère et pourtant, elle avait bien plus de points communs avec elle que la brune n'en avait jamais eus.

La femme verte crut comprendre "oh…je vois ! Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Irod ? Beris ?"

Regina ne répondit pas, mais sa demi-sœur n'en avait pas terminé "tu peux me faire des confidences, c'est ce que font les sœurs !" Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit avec une expression dégoûtée "Il n'y a rien de plus écœurant que l'amour !"

"Je croyais qu'on était ici pour combattre, pas pour parler…"

"Oh mais chaque chose en son temps, sœurette, tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que je prévoie de te faire si tu perds, ce qui arrivera selon mon avis ?"

Face au sourire cruel de Zelena, la femme haussa les épaules en répondant sur un ton détaché "je vais le découvrir bien assez vite !"

"En effet !"

Zelena dirigea ses deux bras vers son adversaire et mit un rire exagéré : le combat venait de commencer. Les deux, plus menaçantes que jamais, mobilisaient toutes leurs forces, déterminées à ne pas perdre. Des éclairs rouges, verts et violets jaillirent des mains des femmes, blessant plus ou moins l'une et l'autre. Elles n'hésitaient pas à faire appel aux éléments ainsi qu'à toutes les choses autour d'elles qui pourraient les aider. Regina avait de grandes difficultés avec sa magie qui ne lui obéissait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Sa rage n'était pas aussi intense qu'elle le désirait et cela handicapait fortement sa magie. Comme un éclair, la conversation qu'elle a eue avec Robin lui revint. Ses sentiments n'étaient désormais plus la rage et la vengeance, mais plutôt des sentiments plus positifs. Elle se focalisa là-dessus et crut voir un petit éclair blanc jaillir de ses mains. Cela était-il possible ? Regina réessaya et l'effet se produisit une nouvelle fois et il semblait avoir légèrement déstabilisé Zelena. Avec un sourire, elle pensa à Henry, Robin, Roland, et même Blanche et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible sortir d'elle. La magie blanche rencontra la magie noire de son adversaire, et cette dernière ne résista pas longtemps avant de s'effondrer. La bataille n'était pas encore finie, mais Regina avait un avantage décisif en elle.

Au petit matin dans le château, tout le monde s'occupait à nettoyer les dernières tâches qui restaient dans l'ancien réfectoire. Blanche, tout comme Robin étaient nerveux. Clochette l'était également, mais sa peur était moins visible que sur le visage des deux autres. Un nuage de magie arriva dans la salle et quelques secondes plus tard, Regina en sortit, épuisée. Elle tenait à peine debout, mais elle était de retour ! Ses quelques amis, heureux au plus haut point arrivèrent vers elle, sous les regards agréables de tous les autres pour celle qui avait réussi à stopper leur ennemie verte.


	18. L'annonce

"Regina !" murmura Blanche en s'approchant de la femme se trouvant à proximité des immenses portes en bois. Tout en marchant vers sa belle-mère, elle eut une rapide pensée sur leur passé commun : elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus la revoir quelques années plus tôt, et désormais, rien ne pouvait pas la rendre plus heureuse que de la savoir vivante, à ses côtés. Alors que tous les autres restaient impassibles et fixaient l'ancienne reine, Robin, qui portait son fils, courait presque pour se trouver près d'elle. Il se promit que lorsqu'elle aurait repris des forces, il lui avouerait enfin ses sentiments naissant car il n'avait déjà que trop attendu pour se confier à elle. Blanche arriva à proximité de Regina, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa réapparition. Avec un magnifique sourire, elle lui toucha son épaule. Pourtant, ce qu'il se déroula par la suite n'avait pas pu être deviné par qui que ce soit.

A l'instant où la paume de sa belle-fille la toucha, elle s'effondra au sol et disparut sous un nuage violet. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, avant que Blanche ne put réaliser ce qu'il venait de se dérouler devant elle, il ne restait plus que la tenue de Regina, gisant au sol.

"Non !" hurla la femme, qui se jeta au sol, cherchant l'ancienne reine au sol, comme si elle allait réapparaître.

Un rire exagéré perça le silence quelques secondes plus tard, et Blanche n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui il pouvait bien appartenir.

"Zelena…"

La sorcière, au centre de la pièce, affichait un sourire victorieux. Aucune explication n'était donc nécessaire pour comprendre qu'elle avait été la véritable issue du combat entre les deux sœurs. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, pour voir l'expression mi – terrifiée, mi – désespérée qui se lisait sur tous les visages. La femme verte prit un malin plaisir à regarder un père entourant son fils d'un bras protecteur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Robin leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il n'avait jamais affiché. Blanche se leva d'un bond et marcha vers la direction de son ennemie. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle, toujours avec le même sourire.

"Voyons…ne prenez pas cet air surpris, qui peut être assez stupide pour penser qu'elle pouvait me vaincre ? Que cela vous serve de leçon, personne n'est assez fort pour me défier, à moins que vous souhaitiez avoir le même sort qu'elle !"

La Méchante Sorcière désigna du bout de son index les vêtements de Regina. Elle lâcha un nouveau rire rauque puis disparut dans un nuage de magie verte. Tous lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement de la savoir partie, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut, près de Robin et de Roland qui pleurait autant que son petit corps lui permettait. Elle fixa le père et son fils, et dans un rire sarcastique, elle dit juste avant de disparaître définitivement "Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Félicitations, vous avez gagnez votre petite guerre !"

La pièce fut remplie d'un silence étouffant, et beaucoup sortirent par une porte qui se trouvait à proximité de Robin et de son fils, ou par l'autre qui était proche de la tenue de Regina. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles quelques sanglots de Roland troublaient l'atmosphère endeuillée, certains groupes se formèrent et les conversations reprirent. Blanche vit ce triste spectacle d'une indifférence quasi-totale. Dans toutes les directions où elle posait son regard, personne ne semblait véritablement attristé de cette nouvelle. Quelques-uns affichaient une expression de tristesse ou de surprise, mais elle était l'une des rares à être sincèrement désespérée. Blanche sentit ses mains et ses pieds qui s'engourdirent, puis son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. A force de tourner sur elle-même et avec le choc de ce que Zelena venait de dire, elle éprouva quelques vertiges. La femme ne tint pas compte de ce que son corps était en train de lui faire subir, et dans un élan de colère, elle s'avança au centre du réfectoire improvisé. Charmant comprit les intentions de sa femme et il tenta de la retenir par le bras, mais elle s'en dégagea d'un geste rapide. Elle grimpa sur une table et commença son discours.

"Alors c'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? Une femme s'est sacrifiée pour vous et c'est ainsi que vous réagissez ? Lorsque je vous regarde, un seul sentiment me vient à l'esprit. Le dégoût. Comment pouvez-vous être si indifférent ? Depuis notre retour ici, vous n'avez jamais cessé de la blâmer, et pas une seule fois vous n'avez ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle était vraiment, sur qui elle était vraiment. Savez-vous ce que je lui ai dit peu avant qu'elle parte ? Je lui ai assuré que votre opinion changerait sur elle. Je regrette de m'être trompée."

Tous les yeux se tournèrent les uns vers les autres pendant qu'elle exprimait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans vraiment réfléchir. Un homme osa s'avancer vers elle sans détourner son regard méprisant.

"Personne ne l'a forcé, elle a décidé cela seule, pourquoi devrions-nous ne pas être indifférent ? Je refuse de pleurer pour une femme qui a fait toutes ces choses par le passé. Elle a peut-être été gentille avec un homme et son fils, mais elle reste et restera ce monstre sans cœur !"

En entendant ces phrases qu'il aurait préféré ne pas écouter, Robin se leva d'un bond, plein de rage et marcha en direction de cet homme. Il songea que s'il devrait affronter Zelena pour se venger, alors ce n'était pas un homme aveuglé par ses préjugés qui lui ferait peur. Ce dernier sentit que le voleur arrivait vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de rire, savourant l'effet qu'avaient produit ses paroles.

Robin n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui désormais, et il n'hésitait pas à bousculer tous ceux qui ne lui avaient pas frayé un chemin dans la petite foule. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, rien sauf un cri de stupéfaction qu'il entendit et tous les regards se tourner vers Blanche. Il détourna alors les yeux de sa cible et vit que la femme s'était effondrée.

Très vite, le prince alla retrouver sa femme et Robin fut obligé de se stopper. Il chercha l'homme du regard, mais il s'était enfui. Il opta alors pour aider Charmant.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je…je ne sais pas, je vais conduire dans notre chambre."

"Laissez-moi vous aider !"

"Non, restez avec votre fils."

Le soir venu, Robin partit vers les étages supérieurs du château à la recherche d'informations sur l'état de Blanche. Son fils venait de s'endormir et il avait demandé aux Joyeux Compagnons de veiller sur lui pendant son absence. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre des Charmant, il frappa lentement à la porte avant d'entrer. Il vit David tenant la main de son épouse, toujours endormie. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le voleur et se leva.

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Doc dit qu'elle a besoin de repos."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Un malaise sans doute."

"Vous êtes resté la journée à son chevet ?" Après la réponse silence positive de son interlocuteur, il reprit "allez prendre l'air, je veille sur elle."

"Merci."

L'homme épuisé sortit de la chambre, laissant Robin seul avec la princesse endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle et resta debout pendant qu'il lui murmurait ces quelques phrases.

"Je refuse de croire que Regina est…non elle est encore en vie, quelque part et je vais la chercher. Je vais la trouver. Je ne reviendrais pas sans elle et si Zelena lui a fait subir quelque chose, je jure de la venger. Je ne suis pas effrayé de cette sorcière mais je ne vais pas me mettre en danger inutilement non plus. Roland a déjà perdu sa mère, puis Regina, mais il ne me perdra pas. A très bientôt Blanche."


	19. Allons le découvrir !

Robin prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte quelques instants plus tard, il vit le prince James dans le couloir. Gêné, le voleur préféré éviter le regard de l'autre homme bien qu'il se savait observer.

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais je vous ai écouté."

Robin se retourna vers David et haussa les sourcils "très bien alors !"

"Elle doit beaucoup compter pour vous pour que vous soyez prêt à tout pour la retrouver."

"Je ne devrais sûrement pas parler de cela avec vous, il est clair que vous ne possédez pas une haute estime d'elle."

"Je reste méfiant après tout ce qu'elle a fait ou tenté de faire à ma famille. C'est compréhensible, non ? Pour autant, je ne peux pas nier qu'elle ait changé. Je pense que vous êtes ce dont elle a besoin pour…aller mieux en quelque sorte."

"Si vous le dites… Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je voudrais partir dès maintenant."

"Pas avant que je vous donne des armes avec lesquelles vous pourrez vous protéger, laissez-moi vous conduire à l'armurerie."

"Je sais me défendre, et j'ai déjà mon arc…"

David réprima un sourire avant de répondre sur un léger ton sarcastique "un arc seul ne vous protégera pas."

Quelques minutes après cela, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans l'armurerie éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Robin fut surpris de voir autant d'armes dans un lieu aussi étroit, qui avait été aménagé peu après le retour des habitants de Storybrooke. Il vagabonda quelques instants autour des moyens de défense et d'attaque en tout genre en s'arrêtant près des arcs et des arbalètes. Le prince donna au voleur un carquois plein de flèches neuves et il insista pour que Robin ait une épée.

"Elle me ralentira et elle ne me protégera pas plus que mon arc !"

"Vous êtes vraiment têtu…"

"Vous devriez la prendre !"

En entendant une voix de femme, les deux hommes se retournèrent.

"Blanche ! Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Mieux. Je vais préparer mes armes."

"Tes armes ?"

"Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais rester ici et attendre !?"

"Vous devriez vous reposer Blanche."

"Me reposer ?" s'indigna la femme "je me suis déjà reposée toute la journée et il est hors de question que je reste à l'arrière comme la dernière fois !"

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas. Robin jugea qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de cette histoire et David resta impassible face à son refus catégorique. Blanche soupira avant de lancer "je vais au moins préparer votre cheval !"

Lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa, David lança un regard complice au voleur.

"Veillez sur elle, même si elle n'a besoin de personne pour le faire. J'aimerais vous accompagner, sincèrement, mais si Zelena revient ici et que je suis absent…"

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, je comprends."

"Et puis je ne me fais pas de soucis, je sais que vous la retrouverez, vous et Blanche."

Charmant tendit une épée à Robin, qu'il accepta avec un léger sourire. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les écuries, où la belle-fille de Regina les attendait impatiemment. Le voleur se mis en selle sous le regard du prince et de son épouse.

"Soyez prudent !"

"Dites à Roland que je reviendrais vite !" lâcha l'homme avant de talonner sa monture.

Peu après que l'homme se soit éloigné, Blanche se tourna vers son homme et lui demanda avec un sourire "il ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?" David sembla chercher mais ne trouva pas de réponse, alors la femme reprit sur un air enjoué "il aussi courageux et déterminé que toi pour la retrouver !"

Déjà à plusieurs lieux de là, Robin traversait, aussi vite que son cheval le lui permettait, les plaines endormies de la Forêt Enchantée. Son cœur battait au rythme des sabots qui touchaient la terre humide tant il était décidé à la sauver, peu importe où elle était. Il n'éprouvait aucune peur, mais plutôt une excitation et une confiance inébranlable : il allait la retrouver, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Le voleur avait l'intuition que Regina se trouvait quelque part sur les terres de ses défunts parents. La nuit ne dérangeait pas l'homme car il s'y était accommodé après de nombreuses années passées à agir lorsque le soleil était couché. De plus, il avait une très bonne mémoire visuelle, il se souvenait donc du chemin qu'il devait prendre pour se rendre sur l'ancien domaine. Il avait l'impression de perturber la nature, endormie et si silencieuse seuls le bruit régulier des sabots venait troubler l'atmosphère paisible des plaines vierges.

Pourtant, il entendit d'autres bruits, très rapides mais encore indistincts car ils étaient trop loin de lui. Robin tendit l'oreille et reconnu l'origine du bruit. Il ralentit sa monture et attendit que les sabots de l'autre cheval qui le suivait se rapprochèrent. Lentement, une silhouette se dessina au loin.

"Blanche ? Est-ce vous ?"

Pour toute réponse, la personne se rapprocha de lui. Une légère angoisse saisit l'homme lorsqu'il pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas la femme. La monture avançait inexorablement en direction du voleur, sans pour autant qu'il arrive à discerner les traits du cavalier. Le vent emporta un nuage qui avait caché la lune et lorsqu'elle fut découverte de l'obscurité du brouillard autour d'elle, Robin vit enfin l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait presque face à lui.

"Blanche !"

"Ne perdons pas de temps, remettons-nous en route !"

"Nous ?" lança l'homme avec un léger sourire.

"Oui, et ce n'est pas discutable !"

La femme partit au galop sous le regard mi- amusé, mi– surpris de Robin qui la rattrapa rapidement. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de placer sa monture aux côtés de celle de Blanche mais n'y parvint pas à cause des nombreux arbres qui indiquaient l'orée d'une forêt.

"Vous ne me demandez pas où je vais chercher Regina ?"

"A quoi bon ? Je le sais déjà !" répondit Blanche avec un sourire complice.

"Y sera-t-elle ?"

"Oui."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?"

"C'est là-bas que tout a commencé, pour notre histoire comme pour la leur."

Bien que Robin ne comprit pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, il acquiesça tout de même, avant de talonner sa monture pour rattraper la femme. Ils se déplaçaient aussi vite que les cheveux et le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient le leur permettaient. Les deux compagnons de route quittèrent rapidement le bois endormi et traversèrent des paysages changeants. Si la situation était moins dramatique, Robin se serait plu à regarder les lieux qu'il voyait. Après être passés à proximités de rivières et de leurs cascades, de prairies qui laissaient place à des collines, ils entrèrent de nouveau dans un bois. L'homme sentait que le trajet, après plusieurs heures, touchait presque à sa fin.

En effet, lorsqu'il en ressorti derrière Blanche, il se trouvait dans des plaines sur lesquelles il avait marché plusieurs mois auparavant. Pourtant, quelque chose lui semblait différente. Il jeta des regards intrigués, imité par la belle-fille de Regina. Ils continuèrent à trotter sur le domaine de la famille Mills, tout en scrutant d'un œil inquiet le paysage. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent les étables ainsi que la demeure se dessiner. Toutes deux étaient éclairées.

"Comment est-ce possible ?" murmura Robin qui avait vu les lieux totalement abandonnés et en presque totalité détruits par le temps.

"Une force domine ici, je peux le sentir."

"Blanche…regardez l'herbe."

La femme s'exécuta en silence "elle est verte…" souffla-t-elle.

"Exactement. Quand nous sommes venus ici, elle était jaunie. Je suis prêt à parier que l'arbre mort est en pleine forme !"

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la petite pente ornée de l'arbre fruitier et virent des pommes d'un rouge éclatant faire pencher ses épaisses branches. Blanche remarqua un autre détail au sol.

"La tombe de Daniel…elle n'est plus là !"

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

"La magie règne ici, elle a redonné vie à la propriété toute entière !"

"S'il y a de la magie, il doit y avoir une source, et cette source est…"

"…Regina."

Robin et Blanche s'échangèrent un regard angoissé.

"Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière a bien pu lui faire ?"

"Allons le découvrir !"


	20. Sauver Regina - partie 1

Blanche et Robin se dirigèrent en silence vers l'ancienne demeure des Mills. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait parler, trop occupé à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se produire durant la nuit précédente. L'homme, qui jusque-là était si confiant, sentait au fond de lui naître une imposante angoisse. Il jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui, tout comme la belle-fille de Regina qui était totalement troublée. Les deux montures avaient une allure très lente, et montraient avec leur comportement changeant qu'elles non plus n'étaient pas rassurées d'être sur ces terres. La femme éprouvait une profonde nostalgie, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé tant le domaine avait retrouvé son ancien charme. Blanche secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa nouvelle tâche qu'elle ne devait pas échouer.

Arrivés à proximité de l'entrée de la demeure, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants et observèrent la façade, éclairée avec des torches mises de chaque côté de l'immense porte en bois.

"Blanche, la maison était en ruine quand nous sommes venus ici il y a quelques mois, n'est pas ?"

"Oui, elle l'était. Tout le comme le domaine tout entier. C'est impossible qu'il soit ainsi aujourd'hui ! Il…" La femme se retourna d'un bond vers les plaines et plissa les yeux. "Vous avez entendu ?"

"Entendu quoi ?"

"Un cri. Le cri d'une petite fille."

"Je n'ai rien entendu du tout Blanche."

La princesse soupira. Elle avait entendu quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. A l'instant où elle tourna le regard, elle vit une silhouette près des étables.

"Daniel ?" murmura-t-elle. "Vous l'avez vu cette fois-ci ?"

Robin se regarda Blanche et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sentait que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et son inquiétude augmentait sérieusement.

"Robin, j'ai vu une silhouette, j'ai entendu un cri, je ne suis pas folle !"

"Entrons, ne perdons pas de temps ici."

Après avoir harnaché les montures pour ne pas qu'elles s'échappent, le voleur poussa la porte sans difficulté, ouvrant sur un spectacle qui laissa les deux adultes sans voix. Le hall d'entrée était largement illuminé par d'immenses torchères. Les flammes dansaient sur un mobilier qui semblait avoir été nettoyé quelques heures plus tôt.

"C'est impossible…" souffla Blanche avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

"Tout ceci…"

"Appartenait aux Mills, rien n'a changé. La première fois que je suis venue ici, je suis restée plusieurs minutes à contempler le hall, tous ses tableaux, toutes ses sculptures…"

La femme s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le plafond, imitée par Robin. Un nouveau bruit venait de percer le silence.

"Je l'ai entendu cette fois-ci !" chuchota l'homme.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et Robin suivit Blanche qui traversait les pièces meublées comme au temps où Regina était promise au roi. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle passa devant la banquette sur laquelle elle avait trahi le secret de sa belle-mère et détourna le regard en passant devant les fleurs blanches en pousse que chérissait tant Cora.

"Nous devrions peut-être nous séparer."

"Blanche, nous ne savons pas quelle force est ici, et je ne connais pas la demeure…"

"Vous êtes un voleur, vous devriez pouvoir vous repérer, non ? Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me protéger, je me débrouille très bien seule !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin montait les escaliers en pierre blanche que lui avait indiqué la femme. Son angoisse grandissait à chaque nouvelle marche qu'il escaladait. Il avait fui toute sa vie la magie et l'avait redouté de toutes ses forces, et désormais, il devait y faire face pour sauver une femme qui comptait à ses yeux presque autant que son fils. Le voleur n'aurait jamais cru cela quelques mois plus tôt, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans elle. Il s'autorisa un bref sourire alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche de l'escalier, avant de se reconcentrer sur quelque chose de beaucoup moins agréable que le souvenir de Regina. Il arriva au cœur d'un immense couloir qui zigzaguait entre d'innombrables pièces. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, en se demandant par où il allait commencer les recherches. Quelque chose lui sembla étrange lorsqu'il regardait à droite. Le couloir lui semblait bien plus long que celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Après un profond soupir, il se dirigea alors vers le couloir à sa droite et scruta avec lenteur les moindres recoins des lieux. Robin savait que Regina était là, il pouvait le sentir, mais il n'était pas aussi confiant quant à l'idée de croire qu'elle l'attendait dans une des pièces qu'il ouvrait et refermait. Il continuait pourtant à le faire et avait la sensation que la magie s'intensifiait de plus en plus à chaque pièce qu'il ouvrait.

De son côté, Blanche elle aussi, ne pensait pas que sa belle-mère soit retrouvable facilement. Quand le voleur l'avait laissée seule, elle était restée quelques instants à se remémorer le passé. La femme savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de temps avec tout cela, mais elle s'était sentie comme obligée de le faire. Blanche avait la nette impression de revivre avec le passé, dans le passé. Elle commençait à croire que le cri qu'elle avait entendu était le sien, poussé quand son cheval s'était emballé et que la silhouette était celle de Daniel. Les pas entendus à l'étage pouvaient être ceux de Cora ou Henry et tous ces phénomènes ne semblaient pas décidés à s'arrêter. La femme marchait lentement, et son regard fut attiré dans la salle de réception où elle crut voir une enfant brune de dos.

C'en était trop pour la princesse. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une larme fraîche couler le long de son visage pâle. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne parvint pas à étouffer un sanglot, la pression autour d'elle était bien trop forte. Toutes les personnes ayant vécu dans la maison se trouvaient là, devant elle, en train de revivre leur quotidien révolu sans même la remarquer. Cora buvait son thé sur la banquette, Henry lui parlait, debout face à son épouse. Des domestiques passaient et repassaient dans toutes les directions. Blanche tourna à son tour autour d'elle, et vit Regina, en train de lire un manuscrit jauni par les années. Elle observa le fantôme se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, sous le regard méprisant de sa mère et celui protecteur de son père. La princesse suivit sa belle-mère. Regina ouvrit la porte sur un paysage de jour et se mis à courir vers les écuries. Surprise, Blanche la regarda s'éloigner et remarqua une silhouette masculine qui l'attendait avec impatience. La main en visière pour se protéger du soleil qui s'était levé sans prévenir, elle vit les deux âmes se retrouver et s'enlacer. La femme fit demi-tour et se retrouva nez à nez avec Cora.

"Douce Blanche, que faites-vous ici ?"

"Vous…vous me voyez vraiment ?"

Cora toucha avec lenteur le visage de la princesse. "Bien évidement, comment pourrais-je être aveugle devant la fille de mon roi ?"

"Je…j'ai besoin de m'assoir…"

"Oh…vous tremblez comme une feuille ma douce enfant, venez par-là, suivez-moi."

Blanche se fit entraîner vers le boudoir de Cora et s'installa sur une banquette. La maîtresse demanda à un domestique d'apporter quelque chose à boire pour la princesse. Quelques instants après cet ordre, Blanche tenait une tasse dans ses deux mains tremblantes.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?"

"Je…je ne suis pas sûre… Puis-je prendre congé ?"

"Bien évidement, mais vous devriez plutôt vous reposer."

La femme se leva d'un bond et partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle : elle était visible par toutes les âmes qui se trouvaient dans la maison. Les domestiques s'arrêtaient lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux et lui offraient une rapide révérence avant de reprendre leurs activités. Elle commença à monter les marches de pierre quand une voix l'appela derrière elle.

"Blanche ?"

"Oh, Henry !"

"Vous sentez-vous bien ?"

"Oui, légèrement désorientée, mais rien d'inquiétant ?"

"Avez-vous repris vos cours d'équitation ?"

La femme ignorait ce qu'elle devait répondre. Ne pas fondre en larmes était déjà un exercice, alors parler à des âmes perdues qu'elle avait connu pendant la majeure partie de sa vie était bien plus qu'une épreuve.

"Oui, Daniel et Regina m'ont redonné confiance en moi…et ma monture, bien entendu !"

"Je vois que vous connaissez déjà Daniel, c'est une très bonne chose."

"Sans lui, je doute que j'aurais été capable de remonter sur un cheval."

Le vieil homme sourit à la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'une tenue bleue pâle. De l'autre côté, Blanche, adulte habillée d'une tenue sombre adaptée pour le combat sentait que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Elle s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois et monta les marches aussi vite que possible.

Arrivée à l'étage, rempli une fois encore de quelques domestiques qui déambulaient, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la droite. Elle devait absolument retrouver Robin et lui dire tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Blanche marchait avec discrétion et tendait l'oreille au moindre bruit que ses oreilles affutées entendraient. A chaque nouveau pas, elle marquait une pause, en espérant camoufler le son du frottement de ses vêtements.

Un rire la fit sursauter. Pas n'importe quel rire, celui de Zelena. Elle aussi était ici.


	21. Sauver Regina - partie 2

Les derniers doutes de Blanche se dissipèrent : Zelena était la cause de tout cela. Tout comme Regina lorsqu'elle avait maudit sa belle-fille quelques années auparavant, la Méchante Sorcière en avait fait de même avec sa sœur. Où était Robin ? Il lui tardait de le retrouver, désormais, elle préférait être aux côtés de l'homme si Zelena venait de rejoindre la partie. Les rires s'intensifiaient à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait, mais la princesse se refusait de courir. La femme verte avait peut-être installé un piège, et elle devait absolument rester concentrée pour le découvrir s'il y en avait un. Blanche continua sa marche, mais une étrange sensation l'envahit : elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer. C'était comme si elle était restée au même point depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette sorte de couloir sans fin. Quand elle réalisa cette triste vérité, totalement impuissante de sauver sa belle-mère qui avait toujours eu une place dans son cœur, même dans les instants les plus sombres, elle sanglota et trembla de tout son corps.

"Oh…il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états comme celui-là pour elle !"

Derrière Blanche, venait d'apparaître Zelena. Elle préféra ne pas se retourner, mais elle sentait que son ennemie arborait un sourire victorieux. Elle essuya ses larmes, mais hurla d'une voix tremblante "que lui avez-vous fait ?"

"Je lui ai offert le sort qu'elle méritait, elle me remerciera une fois qu'elle s'y sera habituée."

"Vivre dans le passé, c'est ça votre malédiction ?"

"Oh…futée à ce que je vois !"

"Pourquoi lui faire cela ?"

"Pourquoi ?" répéta Zelena en hurlant de toutes ses forces avant d'apparaître face à Blanche. "Le meilleur moyen de la faire souffrir est de lui faire revivre ce qui n'a jamais cessé de la hanter. Lui faire revivre cette vie qu'elle n'a jamais voulue. Cela va la diminuer….la rendre folle…elle se détruira elle-même. Tout le domaine revit avec son énergie, il se nourrit d'elle. Il va l'épuiser. J'ai hâte de voir ce spectacle ! Ma revanche !"

"Que vous a-t-elle donc fait pour mériter un tel sort ?"

Zelena plongea son regard noir de colère dans celui de la princesse et s'avança vers elle jusqu'à sentir leurs souffles respectifs toucher le visage de l'autre avant de murmurer "elle est venue au monde ! Elle a eu la vie que je devais avoir et elle ne l'a pas même désirée une seule fois !"

"Elle ne l'a pas voulue car elle a compris que le pouvoir n'était rien comparé à l'amour !"

"Et bien désormais elle va le regretter avec chaque once de son être !"

"Qu'avez-vous fait de Robin ? Où est-il ?"

"Oh…ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est parti la chercher, il faut qu'il soit seul quand il découvrira que sa bien-aimée est devenue totalement folle et qu'il comprendra qu'il ne peut pas rien faire pour elle."

"Vous…vous pensez qu'il va la laisser ? Vraiment ?"

La Méchante Sorcière ne répondit pas, mais Blanche n'avait pas encore terminé ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle s'éloigna de la femme verte, et arbora un sourire confiant. "Si Regina m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que le vrai amour est la plus puissante de toutes les magies, elle peut détruire toutes les malédictions."

"Mais ce n'est pas le grand amour !"

Ce fut au tour de Blanche de rire avant de répliquer "nous verrons…"

Agacée, la femme verte disparut dans un nuage de fumée de la même couleur que sa peau, laissant Blanche seule dans le couloir sans fin, imprégné de magie pour l'empêcher de sauver sa belle-mère. La femme tenta de reprendra de se diriger vers la fin du couloir, mais elle se retrouvait sans cesse au même endroit. Elle préféra retourner de là où elle venait, songeant qu'elle pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose dans la passé.

Zelena réapparut un peu plus loin, derrière Robin qui tournait sur lui-même, totalement déboussolé.

"Perdu ?"

"Où est-elle ?"

"Je ne vois…"

"Regina !" Robin s'approcha de Zelena sans crainte et prit son épée et pointa son bout sur la gorge de la femme. "Répondez !"

La demi-sœur de Regina décala l'épée avec sa main droite. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela avec moi. Ouvrez vos yeux, ouvrez votre cœur, s'ils voient, s'il est pur, le chemin s'ouvrira à vous."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle disparut en ricanant. Robin ferma les yeux et se força d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Bientôt, il se concentra uniquement sur sa respiration et sur les phrases de Zelena. Il ignorait comment il avait pu faire abstraction des cris perçants de Regina et de l'énigme qui s'était posée à lui, c'est-à-dire une multitude de portes qui se trouvaient devant lui et qui aboutissaient toutes à une autre pièce pleine de portes. Il se força à se répéter ces mots, puis lorsqu'ils devinrent un automatisme, il pensa à Regina, aux meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Le voleur la vit en train de rire, en train de jouer avec Roland, en train de se confier et en train de l'embrasser. Robin se focalisa sur ces instants tout en prononçant encore et encore intérieurement les phrases de Zelena. Ce fut comme un amalgame de pensées qui se forma dans son esprit, et quelque chose se produisit après un certain temps. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, pourtant il vit le décor qui l'entourait apparaître peu à peu : une pièce verte pleine de portes noires avec des symboles rouges. Une sorte de nuage blanc sortit de son corps et il se dirigea à travers la salle, cherchant la bonne porte à prendre. Robin le suivit et se trouva face à une porte avec le symbole d'un arbre. Elle devint transparente à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle et il découvrit que Regina se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le voleur tenta alors de l'ouvrir, sentant que sa tâche était sur le point d'aboutir. Ce qu'il désirait le plus à cet instant précis, était de retrouver Regina, mais la porte resta fermée. Robin ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une porte noire. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'ouvrir, mais rien ne se passa.

Elle était là ! Juste derrière cette porte et il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Robin était hors de lui tant la colère grandissait dans chaque partie de son être. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur Regina et les phrases de Zelena mais rien ne se passa. Le voleur ouvrit ses yeux et poussa la porte de toutes ses forces avec un franc coup de pied. Elle commença à bouger, alors il réitéra.

"Quelle force !"

"Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que vous ne me fassiez office de bélier !"

"Oh…devrais-je être impressionnée ? Peut-être terrifiée… ?"

"Dégagez !"

Au même instant, l'homme se fit bousculer par un enfant. Surpris, il le regarda à deux fois, mais il ne le vit que de dos. Le garçon posa sa petite main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. Robin le suivit et entra enfin dans la cellule de Regina. Le voleur courut vers elle et tomba à ses côtés, sans s'apercevoir que l'enfant venait de disparaître et il appelait la femme de toutes ses forces. Regina ne réagit pas. Le voleur prit un instant pour la regarder. Cela faisait presque une journée qu'elle était ici, et pourtant elle semblait être prisonnière depuis des mois voire des années entières. Elle était assise sur la pierre glacée dans une robe blanche presque totalement ternie. Ses cheveux étaient détachées et dans une pagaille totale. La bouche ouverte, elle regardait le mur face à elle et tenait sa tête entre ses mains tout en marmonnant des choses inaudibles. Son corps tout entier faisait d'ailleurs un va-et-vient incessant, comme prise par des spasmes.

Robin soupira, Regina ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Que lui avez-vous fait ?"

Zelena venait d'entrer dans la pièce noire et riait de voir sa demi-sœur dans cet état déplorable. "Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout." La femme regardait avec amusement Robin qui tentait de parler à Regina, de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras, pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir un effet sur elle.

"Toutes les magies peuvent être brisées et toutes les sorcières peuvent être détruites !" hurla Robin en regardant Zelena avec une larme solitaire qui roulait le long de son visage.


	22. La fin du combat

"Toutes les magies peuvent être brisées et toutes les sorcières peuvent être détruites !"

Zelena ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant une telle phrase. Son plan était infaillible et ce n'était certainement pas un voleur qui l'empêcherait de savourer sa victoire. La vision de sa demi-sœur presque folle lui confirmait cela. Là où Regina avait échoué, Zelena succèderait, elle était bien meilleure qu'elle, c'était une pure évidence aux yeux de la femme verte.

Pourtant, Zelena avait largement sous-estimé l'homme, qui n'était pas prêt à abandonner aussi vite Regina. Bien au contraire, il cherchait par tous les moyens de lui parler, de la toucher, même si elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Quoique Robin fasse, elle restait figée et fixait le mur noir qui se trouvait face à elle, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient frénétiques avec des mouvements de plus en rapides de son corps tout entier. Robin ignorait ce qu'elle voyait et dès qu'il tentait de lui faire détourner le regard, elle se précipitait pour retrouver sa position initiale. Le voleur sentait que Regina était attirée par une puissante magie qui la forçait à fixer le mur et s'il aurait eu la force nécessaire, il l'aurait brisé sans hésitation, mais cela était impossible. La femme ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il était à ses côtés, elle faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait hormis du mur magique. C'était sur lui que se produisait la plus grande partie de la malédiction. Il réfléchissait les événements les plus importants du passé de l'ancienne reine comme un miroir, l'obligeant à revoir encore et encore les pires moments de son existence. Cette vision réjouissait Zelena, qui attendait avec un sourire maléfique l'instant où Robin abandonnerait. Au bout d'un certain temps, c'est ce qu'il fit en se levant, du moins, elle le crut. Elle ricana une nouvelle fois, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant ce que l'homme s'apprêtait à faire. Il dégaina son épée et murmura quelque chose à l'attention de Regina avant de la frapper avec son arme. La femme tomba à la renverse immédiatement et Robin fit de même à ses côtés. Il la souleva ensuite sans grande difficulté et la porta. Zelena se positionna contre la porte qu'elle referma d'un geste de sa main gauche et bloqua ainsi la seule sortie à Robin.

"Les choses que je fais par amo…"

Avant même que Zelena n'ait pu finir sa phrase, une force blanche sortit du mur et se matérialisa sur des êtres qui posèrent leur regard sur la femme maudite avant de fixer avec une haine profonde sa demi-sœur. Robin ignorait l'identité de ces personnes, même s'il remarqua un vieil homme, un enfant ainsi qu'un homme assez jeune parmi d'autres âmes perdues. Elles s'assemblèrent une nouvelle fois et formèrent une seule entité qui se dirigea à toute allure vers Zelena. La femme verte fut projetée en arrière sans pouvoir se défendre et entraîna avec elle la porte métallique. Robin s'élança alors aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en limitant au maximum les secousses pour Regina. Pendant qu'il traversait la pièce ovale pleine de portes avec des formes aussi nombreuses que changeantes, il se demanda si elle lui pardonnerait de l'avoir frappé à la tête pour qu'elle s'évanouisse. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dans le couloir imprégné de magie.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, une immense secousse le fit presque tomber. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retourna et vit que des imposantes fissures se formaient sur les murs et le plafond. Des parties de pierre commencèrent à tomber alors qu'un flot de poussière se déversait déjà à travers les fissures qui s'élargissaient de plus en plus. Cette vue motiva Robin à intensifier sa course, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à la femme maudite. Il tentait de la maintenir au mieux avec ses deux mains, mais la tâche était très difficile. Il observait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, et voyait les meubles chuter dans des fracas assourdissants. La magie se retirait du lieu, et entraînait avec elle tout ce qui pouvit se trouver sur son passage. Les craquements derrière l'obligeaient à se précipiter vers les escaliers qui étaient encore loin de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit sous lui le sol bouger, et lorsqu'il atteint la première marche, une nouvelle secousse le frappa. Le sol du premier étage s'effondra et se fracassa sur l'étage inférieur. Une fissure se forma entre ses deux pieds, ce qui poussa Robin à se précipiter une nouvelle fois. Il rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put l'entrée de la demeure, bien qu'il sentait sa force le quitter peu à peu, il sentait également qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à porter Regina. Une fois dans le hall, il fut forcé de ralentir pour reprendre son souffle et vit que la magie était en train de quitter définitivement la résidence. Les lumières puis les meubles disparurent peu à peu. Il ne resta plus qu'un décor sombre et vide, un tas de ruine parmi toutes les ruines qui s'accumulaient là où le regard de Robin se posait. Il ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée et vit Blanche en train de courir vers lui.

"Partons ici le plus vite possible !" hurla-t-elle tout en aidant Robin qui était peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Les deux posèrent avec délicatesse Regina sur la monture de Robin juste avant qu'il se mette en selle derrière elle et la tenait fermement. Les deux chevaux se mirent au triple galop, eux aussi voulaient fuir ce lieu maudit. Le voleur arrivait à peine à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il ignorait d'ailleurs comment expliquer toutes les choses étranges qu'il avait vues. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire et il le savait très bien. Robin ignorait comment Regina irait après avoir été maudite et après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, il ignorait ce qu'il allait advenir de la propriété des Mills, et Zelena…il l'avait chuté mais il n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été vaincue si facilement. Des immenses fracas tirèrent l'homme de ses questions et il se retourna, tout comme Blanche. La demeure ainsi que les écuries s'effondrèrent. Près des deux bâtiments, deux cercles de magie se formèrent au ras du sol et s'élargirent. L'herbe verdoyante redevient jaune et les deux montures prirent peur en sentant la magie se rapprocher d'eux. Blanche se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la propriété, qui était redevenue celle qu'elle avait vue lors de leur retour dans la Forêt Enchantée plusieurs mois auparavant. La femme était prise d'un élan de nostalgie, après avoir passé ces dernières heures sur ces terres, avec les âmes errantes de personnes qu'elle avait bien connues. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenté d'interagir avec elles pour changer le cours des événements, mais elle n'avait essuyé que des échecs successifs. Blanche secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le chemin qui se dressait devant elle. Sa monture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du bois par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Elle songea qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de ralentir une fois à l'intérieur, car le jour commençait déjà à percer.

Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, la princesse ralentit et fit signe à Robin de faire de même. La main toujours levée, elle attendit qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit puis tendit l'oreille.

"La rivière doit être là-bas." Dit-elle au voleur.

Les deux avancèrent au pas et se dirigèrent vers l'est. Blanche plissait les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir l'horizon sombre et brumeux et après avoir traversé une partie d'un sous-bois, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière face à une immense cascade. Les montures avancèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau glacée et la femme sauta de son cheval pour aider Robin à faire glisser Regina au sol. Pendant que le voleur descendait, Blanche posait délicatement sa belle-mère sur la rosée fraîche de l'herbe avec un léger sourire. Elle se releva d'un bond et prit la sangle des deux chevaux.

"Je vais les faire boire, ils sont assoiffés et une longue route nous attend encore."

Robin comprit qu'elle voulait lui laisser un peu d'intimité et il la remercia en silence pour ce geste. Il tomba aux côtés de Regina et leva les yeux au ciel tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Une fois encore, le paysage était magnifique, et il aurait aimé le contempler et le voir se réveiller au rythme du soleil qui se levait, mais il devait avant tout s'assurer que la femme n'était plus maudite. Tout en dégainant son épée, il se promit de revenir ici avec Regina et Roland. Le voleur posa la lame de l'épée sous le nez de l'ancienne reine et attendit quelques secondes dans un silence angoissant. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. Il regarda la lame et recommença l'opération, mais aucune buée ne se forma dessus.

L'homme hurla de toutes ses forces et pleura à chaudes larmes. Cela lui était égal si Blanche l'entendrait ou quiconque d'ailleurs : il venait de perdre pour la seconde fois la deuxième femme qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

"Comment peut-on se mettre dans des états pareils pour une femme comme elle ?" ricana une voix que Robin avait trop entendue.

"Partez, sorcière !" articula-t-il avec peine.

"Vous auriez dû la laisser là-bas, le domaine se nourrissait d'elle et elle dépendait de lui. Une fois le lien rompu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut survivre ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'elle s'en sortirait aussi facilement qu'une simple malédiction du sommeil, n'est-ce pas ?" Zelena riait sans cesse, sur un ton incroyablement niais alors qu'elle tournait autour de sa demi-sœur. "Non, cette malédiction était bien plus puissante, et je suis sûre qu'elle se complaisait dans cette vie de souvenirs plutôt que celle-ci !"

"La faire vivre avec des fantômes, c'était ça votre vengeance ?" hurla Robin avec rage.

"Des fantômes ? Oh non ! Des souvenirs, ceux qui n'ont jamais cessé de la hanter. Elle vivait avec son passé intérieurement, alors j'ai fait en sorte que cela devienne…extérieur. Lorsqu'elle a dû quitter le domaine pour se marier, elle a cru mourir de chagrin, ne soyez pas étonné que cela lui soit fatal désormais !"

Zelena embrassa son index et son majeur puis se pencha sur Regina tout en posant ses deux doigts sur les lèvres de la femme inerte. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et marcha quelques instants avant de disparaître au bord de l'eau dans un nuage de magie verte. Robin sanglota une nouvelle fois.

"Regina." Bredouilla-t-il "pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir sauvé. J'ai juré de le faire et j'étais persuadé que j'y arriverais. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi naïf, j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement. Je t'ai peut-être frappé trop fort avec mon épée, ou je n'ai peut-être pas été aussi rapide que je l'aurais voulu lorsque nous avons quitté ta cellule. Que vais-je faire désormais ? Je m'étais promis de te dire toutes ces choses qui étaient au fond de moi, mais je n'ai jamais su quand je devais te parler de cela et lorsque tu es partie, je me suis persuadé que je le ferais à ton retour. Et me voici là. Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Pardonne-moi."

Robin ferma les yeux et se pencha vers Regina tout en lui murmurant "bonne nuit" puis il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la femme. À l'instant où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de l'ancienne reine, la magie traversa son corps tout entier et Robin réussit à se décaler juste avant que Regina ne se lève d'un bond. Elle le fit tout en prenant la plus longue inspiration qu'elle n'avait jamais eue et elle sentit chaque partie d'elle revivre. Regina se tourna alors vers Robin et il la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"Robin…" murmura-t-elle pendant que le voleur desserrait son étreinte "…que s'est-il passé ?"

"Vous devez vous reposer, nous parlerons de cela plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Et pourquoi ai-je si mal au crâne ?"

"Chaque chose en son temps Regina."

Lorsque Blanche revint en tenant les sangles des chevaux, elle vit Regina assise sur l'herbe, auprès de Robin. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler presque le nom de la femme, tant l'émotion était forte. L'ancienne reine était épuisée et elle pouvait à peine marcher tant la malédiction l'avait affaibli, alors ses deux compagnons l'aidèrent à grimper sur sa monture. Robin s'installa derrière elle et les deux chevaux se remirent en marche vers le château. Durant le trajet qui leur sembla incroyablement long, le voleur arborait un sourire radieux et à mi-chemin, ils firent une pause dans une plaine et Regina se plaça derrière Robin. Il sentit d'ailleurs le poids de la femme s'alourdir de plus en plus sur lui et il se retournait constamment pour vérifier qu'elle était simplement endormie.

Le soleil était déjà bien levé quand les deux montures arrivèrent dans les écuries. Les Joyeux Compagnons, qui étaient déjà à l'extérieur furent les premiers à voir les chevaux et ils applaudirent en voyant Regina. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et tenta de se redresser mais la fatigue était bien trop importante pour pouvoir faire cet effort. Blanche et Robin l'aidèrent une nouvelle fois à redescendre du cheval et les deux la soutenaient avec leurs bras durant la traversée du château. David, alerté par un Joyeux Compagnon, arriva en courant et sourit en voyant que Robin et sa femme avaient réussi. Il les aida à soutenir Regina jusqu'à ses appartements et une fois là-bas, il repartit en passant son bras autour de la taille de Blanche. Robin aida la femme à s'allonger sur le lit et il s'assit à côté d'elle quelques instants, tout en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand il entendit un faible murmure "reste…" Etonné par le tutoiement, il se retourna et s'avança vers Regina avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Mes vêtements ne sont pas appropriés pour toucher un lit royal !"

"Alors tu n'as pas qu'à en mettre…"

Robin explosa littéralement de rire et s'allongea près de Regina. Celle-ci se serra à lui et il l'entoura de ses deux bras protecteurs. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la femme car elle était retournée, il imaginait pourtant qu'elle avait le même sourire que le sien puis ils s'endormirent avec des pensées positives suite au succès qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.


	23. Pour les lecteurs

Hey

Tout d'abord, si vous lisez ce message, ça veut dire que vous suivez quotidiennement mes histoires, et pour ça, je tiens à vous en remercier.

Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes les liraient, je m'attendais juste à voir 2-3 lecteurs réguliers pas plus, alors ça me réjouit de voir le nombre de vues qui augmente chaque jour un peu plus.

Cependant, vous l'avez remarqué, je ne publie plus tous les jours et en ce moment, je ne le fais plus du tout. Une raison : le bac approche.

Je pense que je publierais à nouveau quand tout sera terminé (dans un mois, deux jours et sept heures environ)…oui oui, je compte les jours, j'ai hâte que tout soit terminé.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous abandonner pour le moment, mais je vous promets que je reviendrais en force, surtout que j'ai énormément de projets pour ces deux histoires et beaucoup d'autres à venir.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et à très bientôt n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'adore les lire.

Merci encore à vous tous.


End file.
